


Uni-verse

by Jellyneau



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyneau/pseuds/Jellyneau
Summary: Doctoral student, James Smith, is a dedicated academic with a flatmate whose lecherous ways make life interesting around their flat. This time, though, the object of Jack’s interest is someone James would much rather it wasn’t.  Tenth Doctor/Rose AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this came about because of the College AU prompt from @dwsmutfest on Tumblr, but apparently my muse had other ideas for this fic that didn’t involve only one chapter or PWP. I got such amazing support over at Tumblr though, that I decided to write this anyway :) Thank-you to all the fantastic people there who are so fantastically supportive!
> 
> Edit: A lovely anon reader pointed out an error I made with reference to Uni courses, so I’ve revised this chapter slightly.

[](http://s1057.photobucket.com/user/Jellyneau/media/Fic%20cover%20pics/Uni-Verse_zpsdnvqpbv0.jpg.html)

### 

“Wow,” Jack gasped. “Where’s _that_ been all my life?”

Rolling his eyes, James turned to see what pair of legs - hairy or otherwise - had his flatmate swooning this time. Really there was no telling who it could be. As long as it was breathing and had genitals, it was fair game. 

This time it was a dark skinned bloke with a striking, chiselled jaw. He was making his way down the stairs of the lecture theatre and into a row of seats behind theirs. 

“He’s been here every class, Jack,” James assured him.

“Really? I’m sure I would’ve noticed him before now,” Jack said, amazed. “I mean… look at him!”

“Yeah. Nice,” James said, opening his laptop. 

“Nice? That’s all you have to say? Come on. Even you have to admit he’s a burger.”

“A burger?”

“With cheese.”

“Right.”

Jack sighed. “Alright. You’re a loyal one team player. Still… just because you’re about as vanilla as they come doesn’t mean you shouldn’t sample various brands of sexual ice cream. I mean, look around! You have to admit there are some seriously fit prospects in here,” he prodded. “What about her?” he said, nodding toward a brunette directly ahead of them.

James looked up to take in the subject of Jack’s attention. “Yeah. She’s alright,” he agreed. “Spends all her time on her phone though. How’s she ever going to pass the midterm?” he observed.

Jack stared at him incredulously. “Are you for real? Who _cares_ if she passes the midterm? Look at those legs!” he said, looking pointedly at the woman’s crossed gams. “And those lips. Seriously… imagine those wrapped around your-”

“Stop it, Jack,” James warned. 

“I’m just saying - most of us are only young once, Doc. Don’t squander your youth just improving your _mind_ ,” Jack warned. 

James took a patient breath in and tried to remember that Jack meant well. He was just trying to make sure his best mate didn’t forget to have a social life. James knew he tended to hole himself up at home with his books, but there was a reason for that. Knowledge was the key to freedom. Having grown up in foster care he understood the need to understand and control your world.The more you knew about, well, everything, the more likely you’d be able to solve your own problems and the world’s problems. Not that it was his responsibility alone. But the way he saw it, he had a part to play in improving the planet. He wasn’t about to just take up space on it. 

Still, maybe Jack had a _bit_ of a point. Not that he should just go around shagging random women just ‘cause’, of course. He really had no interest in bedding someone whose biggest concern was whether she’d posted a picture of her latest latte or not. But maybe he should try to get out more. A stimulated mind is a productive mind and all that. And really, it probably wouldn’t hurt to meet new people, as stressful as that was for him.

Pulling the notes up for the class on his laptop, James typed the date in. 2016 08 12. Friday. The weekend. Lifting his eyes from the screen, he studied the dark haired girl sitting in front of him. Really not his type. But maybe Jack was right. Maybe he should relax his dating criteria a bit. Expand his horizons. 

The sound of a microphone being turned on and bumped about filled the hall. Looking up, James watched their professor as she pulled up her powerpoint presentation. 

“Oh my god,” Jack whispered beside him. Looking over, he found Jack staring at the lecture hall entrance at the front of the theatre. Entering was a blonde woman carrying an armful of books. She was stunning. 

James watched as she made her way across the front of the class, fully expecting her to mount the stairs in an effort to find a seat. Instead, though, she put the pile of books down on the podium beside Professor Smith and moved to sit in a chair just off to the side of the middle aged woman. 

“Good afternoon,” Professor Smith said, addressing the hundred or so assembled students. “I trust you’ve completed the reading assigned last day, as we’re going to be dealing with the findings detailed in them,” she started.

Beside him, Jack swore under his breath. He hadn’t done the readings, then. James shook his head. He loved Jack, he really did. He was honestly one of the most innately intelligent people he’d ever known, but he was perpetually distracted by life. 

“For those of you who haven’t accessed your tutor, I will introduce her. This is Ms. Rose Tyler,” she said, gesturing to the beautiful blonde to her left. “She is a graduate student in environmental science and is available to help you if you need support before the midterm.”

“Oh, I definitely see myself needing support,” Jack smirked, elbowing James.

A bizarre sort of frustration bubbled up in him with Jack’s words. This was clearly a very intelligent woman, not some piece of meat. James had to begrudgingly admit, though, she really was very attractive. Shoulder length blonde hair, full lips, curvy in all the right places…

“I think I may need some clarification on today’s lecture, actually. Think I’ll head up after class,” Jack added quietly.

“Shut up, Jack,” James warned, looking pointedly ahead.

Looking over at him, Jack frowned. “What? You know I’m not doing well in this class,” Jack pointed out. 

“Yeah, well… just…” James trailed off, unsure what exactly he was protesting. It wasn’t like he was staking a claim or anything. Just… she was obviously a very intelligent woman. She had to be if she was doing her Masters in this field. She seemed worthy of more than just Jack’s lustful thoughts.

“Just what?” Jack pushed. Then a knowing look crossed his features. “Hang on… you like her,” he stated with a smirk.

“What? No I don’t,” James denied. “I just think she’s probably not your type,” he clarified.

“Not my type? You mean, because she’s more like _your_ type?” Jack countered.

“No, I didn’t say that,” James corrected.

Jack looked at him seriously for a moment before posing, “Then you won’t mind if I ask her out then?”

“Fine. Go ahead. Doesn’t bother me,” he responded in a pointed whisper.

“Excellent,” Jack said, leaning back in his chair, studying the woman at the front of the class. “Rose Tyler. Nice name.”

James clenched his jaw. Bloody Jack and his marauding cock. James looked back at the woman the professor had introduced as ‘Rose’. This young woman was an academic, for god’s sake, not one of Jack’s conquests at the pub. And he was _Jack_. A self professed slut with an eye for anything breathing. 

A small voice in the back of his mind tried soothing him. As much as this was _Jack_ , this was also JACK. He was incredibly intelligent but he definitely wasn’t diligent or even committed to his education. Being an intelligent woman, she’d likely see through his charade of the conscientious student and realize he was only looking for one thing. She’d turn him down straight away, he assured himself. Jack wasn’t going to be so lucky this time, and that suited James just fine.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

James’s astrophysics lecture, which he’d had to bustle to after Enviro 200, had been interesting and had at least distracted him from the antics of his flatmate, but it wasn’t long into his walk back to his flat that he found himself once again thinking about the attractive TA from the previous class. Bollocks. As much as he’d denied it, he had to admit he’d actually found her quite attractive. And despite his self-assurance that Jack didn’t have a chance with the young blonde, he had to admit to discomfort around the thought of Jack even trying to make a move on her. 

He was about to head down his street when he stopped in his tracks. He didn’t want to go home. Weeeellll… he _did_ , but he knew he shouldn’t. Jack might be a shameless slag, but he wasn’t wrong about him needing to get out more. And he _had_ considered the thought earlier. Maybe he should just do it. Go out on a Friday night like all the other University blokes and have a pint. Maybe meet some new people. Go out there and show Jack he knew how to live it up once in awhile.

That decided it. He began walking again, purposefully passing by his own street to pointedly head in the direction of the only pub he knew of that didn’t appeal to the dull minded drunken student crowd. It was definitely more of a hangout for the more serious minded of the academic body, and those were the kind of folks he was looking to connect with at the moment. People who weren’t necessarily out just to get pissed. 

Arriving at the bar, he looked up at the sign. ‘Police Box Pub’. He’d always thought it an odd theme for a drinking establishment. On the outside it looked like an nondescript, small, hole in the wall sort of place, painted to look like one of those old fashioned police boxes. Nothing much to look at. The inside, though...the owners had updated and renovated it so it opened up into a large space which seated a ridiculous number of people. It was spacious and homey and was definitely incongruent with the facade.

Pulling open one of the wooden doors, James walked in and threaded his way around the tables and chairs to find a stool at the bar to park himself on. The place was pretty empty still, with it being only half four, but he knew it would soon be bustling. 

He was only there a few moments before he was accosted by a redheaded bartender he’d not seen before. “What can I get for ya?” she said, regarding him seriously. 

“I’ll have a Foster’s, please,” he replied. 

“Comin’ up,” she announced, turning around to grab up a pint glass. Sliding down the counter a bit, she began pulling his requested lager. “So… what brings you in so early? Fail a midterm? Had a row with your girlfriend?” she posited. 

James looked up at her nonplused. “Neither of those,” he replied. “What would make you think I failed a midterm?”

“Dunno. You just have that look on your face. The ‘I failed my midterm’ face. Or, ‘My girlfriend cheated on me and I’ll never forgive her’ face. Either one… I can’t decide,” she shared bluntly.

“I do?” he said, a bit embarrassed that he was apparently so easy to read. “Well, actually, you’re not that far off on the second one, I suppose. Wasn’t a girlfriend, though. Was my flatmate. We’re having a row,” he said. It wasn’t strictly true, but he felt like they were arguing even they hadn’t actually done so. 

“Oh. He cheated on you?” she guessed, looking decidedly sad for him. “That sucks,” she said supportively. 

“What? Oh! No… no, no...we’re not _together_. He really is just my flatmate. No one cheated on anyone. Not really. You see, there’s this girl-”

“Aha! I guessed as much,” she said triumphantly.

“Yeah, well, she’s really smart. And… well, she’s quite… attractive,” he added a bit embarrassedly. “And my flatmate is going to ask her out. The worst part was he asked if I was interested in her, you see, and I said I wasn’t…”

“But you are,” she finished. “Yeah. I know all about that. My mate Nerys and I once had a falling out over a bloke. I liked him but didn’t say anything and then out of nowhere she introduced him as her boyfriend. I was pissed. I figured she should’ve known I was interested.”

“Really? What happened?” James asked. Maybe she could give him some good advice.

“They got married. Have a kid,” she shared. 

“Oh,” James replied. Well, that wasn’t a happy thought. 

“Yeah. Still… he ended up being a real twat. She’s working two jobs to support them. I think I ended up the winner in the end,” she shared.

James smiled. “Sounds like it. I don’t think that’ll happen with this girl, though. She’s brilliant. At least I think she is.”

“You don’t know?” the bartender asked, putting a drink coaster in front of him and placing his pint on it.

“Weeellll… not officially. I only just saw her today. But she’s brilliant, I can tell,” he assured her.

The bartender smiled. “I’m sure she is. I’m Donna, by the way,” she said. 

“I’m James. Nice to meet you,” he said, giving her a friendly smile. “Haven’t seen you working here before. Did you just start?”

“Yeah. My creep of an ex-fiance up an’ left me for another woman. Says he needed someone with a bit more ‘venom’. What does that even mean? More venom? What am I - a bloody tarantula? Anyway - good riddance to bad rubbish, I say,” she said, obviously not feeling as confident as she sounded. 

“Well he’s the one missing out. You seem like a great person,” he said, trying to console her a bit. 

“Thanks,” she said, offering him a small appreciative smile. “Anyway, I needed work an’ this position was open, so…”

“Here you are!” James smiled. 

“Yeah, here I am,” she nodded back. “Cheers,” she said, pulling a small bowl of nuts up from behind the bar and putting it in front of him.

“You too,” he said, holding up his pint. 

A jingle of bells heralded the entry of more customers. “‘Scuse me,” she said, apparently needing to tend to them.

James pulled a couple of long sips from his beer, letting the bitter bubbly liquid fill his mouth before swallowing. Enjoying the taste, he thought about Donna’s story. He had a couple of friends who were married, but most of the people he knew were starving students like him, so he hadn’t had much of a chance to see his friends try to negotiate that kind of relationship. He hadn’t thought a whole lot about it… getting married, settling down. He’d always been so focused on his studies and the pursuit of knowledge that he’d not paid it much thought. Not that he didn’t want it. He thought one day he might; he just hadn’t ever met anyone who had made him really consider it.

He vaguely became aware of Donna’s return behind the counter when a pleasant female voice piped up beside him, “Can I get a pint of lager, please?” 

Turning his head, he nearly dropped his glass. It was her. The TA. Rose Tyler. He must’ve been staring, because after a moment she looked at him. “Can I help you?” she asked, looking slightly concerned.

James swallowed. “Er… no. Sorry. I just… I’m surprised to see you here,” he stammered.

“Do I know you?” she asked, obviously trying to place him.

“Uh… no. Not as such. I’m taking Enviro 200. I saw you this morning in class,” he admitted.

“Oh right,” she smiled. “So how are you liking it then? The class?” she asked, obviously trying to make conversation while she waited for her beer. 

“Love it. I love it. Fascinating stuff… terrifying really. That humans have had such a devastating impact on this planet in such a relatively short amount of time,” he shared. “Makes me wonder if we should ever be allowed to develop space travel. We’re making such a mess of this planet - how can we be trusted to treat another with any respect?” he elaborated.

“Wow. That’s… intense,” she smiled. 

James blushed. Yup. A master of rambling but a novice at small talk. 

“You’re right though,” she added quickly. It’s definitely frightening, what we’re doing to this planet,” she agreed. 

Just then Donna returned with her drink. “Thanks Donna,” she said, giving the redhead a smile. Then, turning back to him she said, “I’m Rose, by the way. But I guess you know that,” she smiled. 

“Yeah,” he felt himself grin back. “I’m James,” he shared.

“Nice to meet ya,” she said, raising her glass. He did the same and they both took a sip of their drinks. “So, what are you studying besides environmental science, then?”

“I’m doing a doctorate in astrophysics,” he shared. 

Rose’s eyebrows lifted. “Really? Wow. A doctorate,” she said, sounding a trifle confused. “What are you doing in an undergrad class if you’re doing your doctorate?” 

“Oh, I’ve always had a thing for environmental sciences, but I never had a chance to take the class before now,” he clarified. 

“And you have extra time to take Enviro 200 just for fun while you’re doing your doctorate?” she asked, sounding skeptical. 

“Weeellll… I had to beg, really. Was kind of getting bored just writing my thesis and going to the couple of astrophysics lectures I have to attend. Got to keep my mind busy or I start pulling appliances apart. Never good, that,” he said, recalling Jack’s frustration with him after he’d taken apart their microwave during Christmas break a few years back. 

Rose laughed. “I guess not,” she agreed. “I’ve thought about going on after I get my masters,” she shared, “but frankly I think I’m ready to leave academia for a while. I might come back someday and continue, but right now I just want to get this degree under my belt and get out there.”

“I can understand that. What are you planning to do once you graduate?” James asked, truly interested. 

“Well, I’m doing my thesis on the economic and environmental benefits of using green energy in our factories. My dream is to use my research to convince more companies to move to sustainable, environmentally sound sources of fuel. It’s ridiculous that we allow our industries to continue producing toxic waste when there are ways to reduce it or even eliminate it altogether,” she stated, clearly passionate about the topic. “I can’t just sit by and let it happen without trying to change it. To try to get companies to adjust their habits and really think about the impact their practices have on the planet. I know it sounds trite, but I really want to make a difference, you know?” 

“Oh yes,” he agreed, giving her a massive toothy grin. Her enthusiasm for the topic was invigorating. _She_ was invigorating. “I know exactly what you mean. Brilliant. That’s brilliant,” he expounded. 

“Thanks. It’s a lofty goal, but I really feel strongly about it. I just hope people take me seriously when I get out there,” she lamented. 

James’ brow furrowed. “Why wouldn’t they? You’re clearly a driven, intelligent woman with a great deal of knowledge. I think you’re a perfect spokesperson for green energy,” he said with more ardor than he probably should’ve. 

Rose blushed with his praise. “Thanks,” she smiled. “But the issue is that my Dad is the owner of Vitex, so it’s pretty controversial for me to be graduating with this degree, really.”

“Why’s that?” James asked, confused. He didn’t know much about Vitex except that they made pretty wicked energy drinks that he’d occasionally resorted to drinking when desperate to stay awake the night before an exam.

“Well, Vitex’s track record for environmental conservation hasn’t always been stellar,” she admitted. “My Dad is starting to come around, though, now that I’ve been able to explain why I care about this so much. I think if I can get Vitex on board then I’ll be able to lobby more companies to move to green energy. The problem is that even if I convince my Dad to do the right thing, the board will still have to be persuaded that it’s a good idea. It’s gonna be a battle, but it’ll be worth it if I can get even one company on board,” she shared. 

James studied her features as she elaborated more on her idea, unable to keep his mind from straying to how very attractive she was. Intelligent and attractive. On top of that, she was obviously passionate and cared deeply about making the world a better place. Blimey. It was very possible she was actually the perfect human being. 

“Anyway… I could go on for days,” she admitted, clearly self conscious that she’d been talking a lot. “But that’s enough about that,” she proposed. “What about you? What are you going to do after you graduate, Doctor?” she smiled, biting the tip of her tongue.

James’ eyes slid to where her pink tongue was nestled between her perfect white teeth and found himself suddenly bereft of words. “Um… I, uh... “ he started.

“Rose! I’m so glad you came!” a man’s grating voice inserted before its owner slid into the seat on the other side of her. 

Turning, Rose gave the interloper a wide grin. “Hi! Yeah, I made it,” she agreed. Turning then, she said, “James, this is Jack. He’s in Enviro 200 as well.”

“Yeah. We’ve met,” James shared unenthusiastically. 

“He’s my flatmate,” Jack supplied. “Hey Doc,” he said by way of greeting. 

“Hey,” he replied, feeling deeply like he’d like to punch the smile off his roommate’s face. 

“Oh… wow. What are the chances?” Rose commented, possibly sensing the tension James knew he was exuding. He couldn’t help it. Was it illegal to poke someone’s eyes out?

“Shall we grab a table?” Jack suggested, putting his hand on the small of Rose’s back.

“Sure,” she replied. “Nice meeting you,” she said, touching James’ arm as Jack led her away. 

“Yeah. You too,” he said, trying not to sound too disappointed in how this was all turning out.

Somewhere behind him, he heard Jack laugh and Rose giggle as they found a place to sit. Bugger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the enthusiasm for this fic so far! I SO love my readers.
> 
> Onward and upward!

### 

James listened to Jack sigh loudly for the thousandth time that day.

“She’s just so… perfect, you know?” he expounded, his voice light as he stared off into the sky. James rolled his eyes and brought his beer up to take a swig. It was a rare warm fall afternoon and he’d decided to take a break from his books to sit on their porch with a brew. Unfortunately Jack had caught him escaping out onto the balcony and decided he should join him.

It’d been a week since Jack and Rose had gone on their first date and they’d followed that one up with dinner a couple of evenings later, which James was forced to hear all about. Jack had made a point of spacing their dates out over the next few days… he didn’t want to seem too eager, he’d said… but apparently she was coming over this evening and Jack was cooking. An evil part of him considered insisting that he needed to stay in tonight, just to make a nuisance of himself, but then he thought better of it. As much as he wouldn’t mind throwing a wrench in Jack’s plans, he really wouldn’t enjoy having to watch them together. No… he’d go out. Maybe head to the uni. 

“And she’s smart. Man. Gorgeous _and_ smart. I hit the jackpot this time,” Jack mused. “And who knows; I may actually _hit_ the jackpot tonight,” he smirked.

Shut up shut up shut up…

“Speaking of…” he trailed off, patting his pockets. Apparently he found what he’d been looking for, ‘cause he let out a triumphant, “Ha!” Holding his prize, he flashed James a wide grin. A three pack of condoms. 

James felt himself tense. So he really did think he’d get lucky tonight, the bastard. How could Rose not have seen through him by now? She’d seemed so intelligent. Surely she hadn’t been fooled by Jack’s charade of the sweet, charming do-gooder. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Jack asked, looking disappointed by his lackluster reaction. 

“Nothing. Just… nothing,” James said, stopping himself.

“No, what is it? You’re clearly unhappy about something. What’s the problem?” Jack insisted, sitting forward in his chair.

James sat for a moment, considering what to say. _’I have a problem with the fact you’re wanting to use Rose to relieve the ache in your crotch,’_ or _’I fuckin’ hate that you’re planning to shag the woman who could very possibly be the embodiment of heaven on earth.’_ Either would be true. He was about to provide a toned down version of the last one when a knock sounded through the flat, making them both jump. 

Jack shot a look at his watch. “Fuck! It’s already 4:30,” he said, springing up. 

“She’s coming over at 4:30? That’s a bit early, isn’t it?” James asked. Usually Jack was more of a late night partier.

“Yeah, but I figured that’d give me more time to help her feel at home. Have a bit of wine… you know,” Jack winked as he headed inside. 

“Yeah, right,” James replied to Jack’s retreating back. What a prat. Make her feel ‘at home’. What rubbish. He wanted to feel her at home. _That_ was what this was about.

Well… he should probably have a shower and get out of here, he supposed. No point in making this more painful than it needed to be. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Rose knocked on the door of the flat and waited, biting nervously on her lip. Looking down at her outfit, she waffled once again about whether it was a bit too much for a date like this. Not that she looked like a slag, but the form fitting, long sleeved red top was maybe a bit too low cut for a casual evening at his place. 

Sighing, she once again considered the fact that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea; coming up to a bloke’s flat after only two dates. Not that the idea was repugnant, just… she wasn’t positive about this particular bloke. Jack was funny and bloody gorgeous, and he was definitely charming, there was no doubt, but he also seemed like a bit of a player. She’d encountered a few in her time and was always taken in by the compliments and attention, but it never ended well. Blimey. Why was she here again?

“Hi, beautiful!” the object of her thoughts said as he appeared before her. Standing in the open door, he looked every bit as attractive as she’d recalled from their last date. He wore a light blue tee under a white jumper with a pair of very well fitted jeans. Casual, but completely attractive. Now she remembered why she’d been trying to ignore the playboy factor. He really was fit.

“Hi,” she grinned back, purposefully pushing back her misgivings. It would be fine. She just needed to relax. Maybe he was a really decent guy and she was projecting past bad experiences. He certainly hadn’t been pushy with her so far. He’d actually been a real gentleman.

“Come on in,” he said, making room for her to pass him. Entering the flat, she took it in from the entryway. Off to the left was a decent sized living room, ahead was the kitchen and off to the right was a hallway that probably held bedrooms and a loo. Nice. Bigger than her and Shareen’s place, anyway. “Can I take your jacket,” Jack asked gallantly.

“Oh, yeah - thanks,” she said, putting her purse down and letting the jacket slide from her shoulders. 

Unabashedly, Jack looked her up and down as she handed him her coat. “Wow. You look stunning,” he offered with a quirked eyebrow and a sexy smile. 

“Thanks,” she said, feeling a tiny bit of discomfort come back with the blatant leer. 

“Come on in… I’ll just hang this up,” he suggested. 

As Jack stepped away with her jacket, she spied his flatmate entering the kitchen from the living room. James. The doctor to be. A palpable feeling of relief played over her. So she and Jack weren’t going to be alone in the flat tonight. That was good. That would ensure things wouldn’t move too quickly and it would give her a chance to really put aside her misgivings about him. 

Watching James, she spent a moment considering him as he moved about in the kitchen, unaware of her lurking in the doorway. He was tall and lean and, blimey - he had some seriously great hair. Memories of their conversation in the bar came to her and she smiled at the memory of his enthusiasm for her thesis topic. He’d seemed really… oh. 

Bending down to put something under the sink, his pinstriped blue jacket rose to grace her with an eye full of his jean clad bottom, which she had to admit was definitely worth accidently looking at. A small flutter in her belly made her squirm before she chastised herself. _You’re on a bloody date, and you’re eying up another bloke. Classy, Tyler!_

Pushing down the unbidden desire to dart another look down at his backside, she stepped into the kitchen and cleared her throat so as not to scare him. “Hello there,” she grinned. 

Apparently surprised by her entrance despite her efforts, James whirled around, looking adorably taken aback. “Oh! Hello!” he replied with a grin before looking her up and down. “Blimey,” he breathed in what seemed like awe, “you look... beautiful.” 

Rose blinked. He thought she was beautiful? Of course, Jack had pretty much said the same thing only a moment ago, but somehow when James said it… “Thanks,” she said a bit shyly. 

“Rose, can I get you a glass of wine? I’ve got red or white,” Jack’s voice announced as he bounced into the kitchen behind her. 

“Sure, I’ll have white, thanks,” she replied, moving further into the small kitchen to stand closer to James so Jack could get into the fridge. Turning to the man she now stood beside, she hazarded, “So, Doctor, how are the studies going?” 

“Me? Oh… great. Yeah. Good,” he said, exuding a sort of nervous energy that seemed to electrify the air between them. “I’m in the process of writing my thesis right now,” he shared. 

“Really? Wow - good for you. What’s the topic?” she asked, genuinely curious. 

“Time wave collisions being the progenitor of short duration gamma-ray bursts,” he shared, before clarifying, “It’s basically the idea that short duration gamma-rays exist because there are waves of time that ripple outward from a central sort of ‘time vortex’ that weaves through the universe like a highway through time,” he said, illustrating his point with his hands. 

Rose blinked. Wow. Not quite what she’d been expecting. “So… are you sayin’ that if we could somehow access this ‘highway’ we could time travel?” she posited.

“Exactamundo!” he said, with a toothy grin. “If the gamma-ray bursts could be followed to their progenitor time waves, we could access ‘ramps’ to the highway, so to speak. From there, it would only be a matter of constructing a vehicle that could withstand the stresses of the vortex,” he elaborated with enthusiasm. 

Rose stood for a moment, considering the implications of his theory. It was astounding. “But James, if you’re right… humans could be actually travelling through time in the foreseeable future,” she said, truly gobsmacked.

“Yup. In fact, for all you know I could _be_ a time traveller from the future. Maybe my whole purpose is to introduce you ancient humans to the seed of the theory that will take you to the next step in time travel,” he offered, waggling his eyebrows adorably.

Rose laughed. “Oh yeah? So what do we all look like then? In the future? Do we have, like, huge heads and super muscular thumbs from texting all the time?” she smiled.

It was James’ turn to laugh now. “Nope. Still look the same, except fashion has reverted again to the 1980’s. Troubling times,” he confirmed with mock sadness. 

“Ha! I can imagine that. Time travelling with flashdance shirts and great big puffy hair,” she said, recalling a picture of her mother wearing something similar in a photo. “But if that’s the case, where’s your mullet?” she asked cheekily.

“Weeellll… I had to conform if I wanted to come back in time and fit in, didn’t I?” he put in.

“Hmmm. Good point,” she agreed. 

For a moment they stood simply grinning at each other as Jack poured the wine. It was James who finally cleared his throat to fill the silence. “Er… what about you? How are your studies going?” he asked.

“Good. Actually, it’s really exciting right now,” she admitted. “Remember I told you about Vitex? Well, my Dad’s offered to let me assess the economic benefits of converting his London plant,” she elaborated, quickly growing animated about her topic. “I’m in the middle of assessing their current energy consumption and I’ve already got some proposals written on what sorts of green energy would best suit their plant operations in Cardiff. I’m heading there after Christmas to look into how easily they could be worked into the existing floorplans,” she explained. 

“Wow. That’s fantastic! Good for you,” he said, seeming truly pleased for her. 

“Thanks,” she grinned up at him, finding herself falling into his chocolate brown gaze.

“Okay! One glass of white,” Jack announced, startling her from her distraction. “Here, love,” he said, passing her one of the wine glasses he’d just poured. 

“Thanks,” she smiled at him, feeling guilty for staring at his flatmate. _’Hardly your fault, though. I mean… look at him!_ ’ her treacherous mind put in. 

_’Rose Tyler - behave!’_ her mother’s voice chimed in from somewhere in the recesses of her mind.

“Soooo… didn’t you say you had to get going, James?” Jack reminded his flatmate.

What? He wasn’t staying? She’d just assumed. Wrongly apparently. Damn it.

OoOoO

James tossed Jack an annoyed look. Could he possibly be any more blatant? _’Get the hell out so I can get my rocks off’_ , he might as well have announced.

“You’re not joining us tonight, James?” Rose asked, concerned. 

Surprised, James’ eyes flew to meet hers. She sounded like she actually wanted him to stay. 

“No… James has to be going, don’t you James?” Jack jumped in from beside Rose, once again bringing his point home. 

The bitter part of him wanted to say that, sure, he’d stay. Nice of her to ask! The smarter and rational part of him, though, knew he should leave. Still... “Weeeellll… I haven’t eaten yet...” he trailed off, as if truly considering.

Jack’s eyes widened. “I thought you had that… that thing tonight,” he interrupted.

“Thing?” he replied, looking perplexed. “No… no, I don’t think there’s a thing…” he said, thinking again. Jack looked like he might have a coronary. 

“Well that’s wonderful! Stay and eat with us then,” Rose suggested with a dazzling smile. For a moment he nearly lost himself in it. Turning then, Rose looked back at Jack who immediately pasted a sweet smile over his sour expression. “Tell James he should stay. We shouldn’t kick him out of his own flat,” she reasoned.

Jack almost visibly slumped. “Yeah. Rose is right, James. Why don’t you stay?” he said with a smile that definitely didn’t reach his eyes. 

For a moment he relished the effect his ruse was having on his flatmate, but his moral compass quickly kicked in, forcing him to offer Jack some relief. “Well, you know, I’d love to - I really would, but I should really get some more revision in tonight,” he explained, not really lying. “I’ll just grab a bite on my way to the uni.”

“Are you sure?” Rose said, looking concerned.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” James assured her, pointedly ignoring the look of relief on Jack’s face. “You two have a nice dinner,” he added, not meaning it.

“We will,” Jack said, moving to wrap his arm around Rose’s waist, “Won’t we, doll?”

Rose looked up at Jack and offered him a smile. “Yeah. ‘S great,” she agreed.

Unwilling to be an audience to Rose’s seduction, James took that opportunity to leave the room. “Right, well… see you later, then,” he bid, sliding past them to head to his room.

Behind him he heard the cupboard opening and pots and pans being extracted. Step two in Jack’s plan for the evening. Now that he’d plied her with a bit of alcohol to relax her, he’d chat her up while he showed off the fact he could make spaghetti bolognese (the only meal he actually knew how to prepare). After that he’d settle her on the couch and make his move. The thought of Rose being prey to Jack’s libido was nauseating. 

Grabbing up his books and stuffing them in his rucksack, James headed for the front door. Just as he neared the kitchen, though, Rose rounded the corner headed in his direction. For a moment he stopped, hoping maybe that she was seeking him out. His ridiculous hope was quickly dashed, though. 

“Just looking for the loo,” she explained with a bit of an embarrassed smile. 

“Oh. Yeah - just ahead on the right,” he offered helpfully. 

“Thanks,” she said, passing him shyly before turning and touching him gently on the arm. Instantly a pleasant lightness bloomed in his belly. “Listen - I feel badly that you’re leaving because of me,” she said, biting her lip. 

“Oh. No… it’s fine, really,” he lied. With Jack’s usual conquests he’d never really had a problem with leaving the flat to give his flatmate some privacy. This time, though… 

An irrational thought popped into his head, then. He should tell her. He should warn her about Jack’s real aim for this evening. “But listen… I should tell you,” he started. 

“Yeah?” she said, her brows furrowed in concern. 

James stopped himself. What was he doing? Rose was a beautiful, intelligent woman, but he had no business deciding what was good for her. She was a grown-up who was quite capable of making her own decisions. On top of that, this really was none of his business. If she was actually interested in seeing his flatmate (which she apparently was, or she wouldn’t be here tonight) who was he to insist she reconsider. Jack really wasn’t a bad guy. And maybe, just maybe, he was as smitten as he was proposing. “Uh… no. Nothing. Just… have a great evening,” he finished, before forcing himself to turn and walk away. 

Best to just accept that Jack had gotten there first. He’d had the bollocks to make a move and James hadn’t. Simple as that. Best if he just moved on and tried not to think about the fact that Rose most certainly deserved better. Closing the flat door behind him, he headed to the uni and his solitary pursuit of knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, friends. Things start to heat up a bit here. Buckle up!

### 

“Oh, for…” James growled, pressing the backspace button with far too vigor. He’d been working on a particularly difficult bit of wording for the current chapter of his thesis and all was definitely not good. Whoever had assured him that the bloody thing would ‘write itself’ once the bulk of the research had been completed had been full of bollocks, he thought bitterly.

Shooting a look up at the clock on the wall he sighed loudly. Ten minutes to seven. Five minutes after the last time he’d looked. He’d written absolutely nothing of value for the last forty-five minutes. 

Scrubbing his hands down his face, he stared at the glowing screen of his laptop. Damn it! This was ridiculous. Normally he could easily get lost in his work no matter what stresses were going on in his life. Examining the mysteries and the logical beauty of the universe were all encompassing for him usually, but tonight… this had never happened to him before. Instead of being able to retreat into the solace of his studies, his mind kept insisting on revisiting thoughts of Rose. It was barmy! How could one little human cloud his perception of the universe like this? 

_Because she’s perfect, that’s why._

“Shut up,” he grumbled out loud in response to his own observant thought.

Fuck it. Pulling his hands up, he closed the blasted laptop (a trifle too emphatically) and slipped it in his rucksack. He needed a drink. 

Clicking off the lights of the office he shared with two other doctoral students, he headed down the hall and out of the building toward the pub. He needed to decompress and try to let go of today. It’d been a rough one, even though it really shouldn’t have been. Rose had chosen to go out with Jack. She obviously was interested in him, so he needed to let it go. He’d managed to convince himself of this earlier, he thought, so why was he still thinking about her? 

Because Rose Tyler was the master of captivation, that’s why. That must be it. She’d seemingly somehow lodged herself in his mind despite his best intentions. 

Well that wouldn’t do. He couldn’t have this unhealthy obsession with one young (incredible, smart, funny) woman interfere with his life this much. And if his bloody stubborn-arsed mind wouldn’t let go of the idea of her, then he’d just have to force it to.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The pub was bustling tonight, as it often did on a Friday. Part of him considered finding a seat by himself in a corner, but he knew better than to do that. He’d end up ruminating and that was never good. 

Threading his way up to the bar, he decided on a seat a few over from a good-looking blonde. What was it with him and blondes? Seating himself, he aimed a sideways glance at the woman. She was texting on her glitter covered mobile, looking intently at the screen. She was attractive and put together. Maybe twenty-two. A law student, maybe? 

Yuck. Law. All about the status quo and upholding ancient beliefs. Not that he was in favour of murder or anything, of course… there were some laws that were clearly important. But if humans started thinking less about themselves and more about others there’d be no need for laws. Rose would agree with him, he was sure.

Rose. Damn it. There he went again. What was it with his bloody brain tonight?

Sighing, he sat down and looked around for the bartender. Down the bar a bit, he spotted Donna passing a drink to a young woman with a beige jumper and dark rimmed glasses. Part of him perked up a bit on seeing the ginger barkeep. She’d managed to brighten his day last time he was in. Maybe a chat was all he needed.

Apparently having noticed him as well, Donna made her way over to where he sat. “Hey, Spaceman! What can I get ya?”

“Spaceman?” he responded, brows furrowed.

“I heard you sayin’ you’re studying astrophysics. That’s all about space travel, yeah?”

“Er… yeah, not really,” he replied.

“So what better nickname for you?” she continued. “Besides, you looked a bit spacey last time I saw you as well,” she added. 

“Thanks a lot!” he balked.

Donna smiled then; a big, toothy grin. “Nah - I’m just joshin’ ya. You didn’t look spacey. Not much, anyway,” she said, swatting his shoulder with the bar rag she was gripping.

A smile found his face then as well. “Yeah, well, I guess I _was_ a bit spacey,” he admitted. 

“Men always are,” she assured him. “Did things end up working out with your flatmate?” she asked. 

Wow, she had a good memory. “Yeah - not so much,” he admitted. 

“Ah. I’m sorry. He still seein’ the love of your life? The one that was in here the other night?” she posited.

James snorted. “Yeah. They’re on a date right now,” he shared. “I just don’t get it, Donna. I mean… Rose is brilliant. I told you that. So why doesn’t she see him for what he is? I mean, he’s not the devil incarnate or anything, but he’s hardly a good fit for her,” he informed her. “He’s a philandering party animal and she’s… perfect.”

Donna nodded in sympathy. “I hate to say it, but some of us tend to go for the ‘bad boys’. Or maybe she’s blinded by the attention, you know? I remember when I met my ex - he acted like the sun rose and set on me. It was a bit hard to resist,” she admitted.

“Yeah, well, Jack certainly is good at that part of it,” James conceded. 

“Don’t worry, mate. She’ll see him for what he is, and when she does, just make sure you’re there, yeah?”

“I don’t know,” James sighed. “I think I just need to let it go. I need to move on. Focus on my thesis,” he suggested, wishing he could actually do just that.

“Mmm,” she hummed doubtfully. “Okay, well, in the meantime, it sounds like you could use a drink,” Donna suggested. “What can I get ya?”

“A Fosters would be brilliant, thanks,” he admitted. 

“Comin’ right up,” she affirmed before turning to get his brew.

Leaning forward onto his elbows he picked at the bowl of nuts already placed before him and thought about what Donna had said. He couldn’t just wait, though. What if Rose and Jack actually were meant to be together? He couldn’t hold on to hope that she might not want to end up with Jack only to have them end up setting up house. Ugh. There was a thought. No - he had to move on. It was for the best.

“Excuse me?” a mezzo-pitched voice sang directly beside him. Looking around, he found the beige jumpered, pony-tailed woman from down the bar staring at him with something akin to adoration. “Are you,” she swallowed nervously, “Doctor James Smith?” 

“Uhm… I’m James Smith, but I’m not officially a doctor, yet,” he said in the interest of full disclosure.

“I _knew_ it!” she almost shrieked, making him wince slightly. “I told them it was you, but they didn’t believe me,” she said conspiratorially, darting a look down the bar where two other women were staring back, tittering.

“I’m definitely me,” he agreed, not sure why being him had anyone particularly interested. 

“I’ve read your paper on the theoretical effect of gamma radiation on time travel. It was brilliant! It really got me thinking about how gamma rays could possibly be harnessed to actually _fuel_ time travel by shifting ultraviolet rays and then capturing them with solar cells,” she informed him.

James blinked. Well, that wasn’t quite the conversation he thought he’d have tonight. “Well, I’m honoured you found the paper helpful,” he said, rather chuffed. “But how would you overcome the issue of diffusion? I’ve considered use of filters before, but I’ve never been able to overcome the disbursement of energy on contact,” he admitted.

A brilliant smile lit the woman’s face. “Weeelll…”

“Here you go. One Fosters,” Donna interrupted. 

“Thanks,” James said. “Donna, have you met, erm…” he stalled, realizing he’d not asked the woman’s name yet.

“Osgood. No, we haven’t met,” she said, awkwardly offering Donna a hand to shake. Looking down at the proffered hand, Donna reached out and shook it, clearly not used to encountering such formality here up until now. “Did you know you’re serving a celebrity?” Osgood grinned.

“A celebrity? What, him? Well, no - I didn’t know. Why didn’t you tell me you were famous?” she asked him, quirking up an amused eyebrow.

“I’m not,” James assured her, now feeling uncomfortable with the attention. “I’m not famous.”

“Oh, don’t be modest,” Osgood poo poo-ed him. “He only wrote the most important series of papers on time travel known to science,” she informed Donna. 

“Weeellll, I don’t think they were _that_ well received,” he downplayed.

“Really, now?” Donna said, eyebrows raised. “Who would’ve known it? See! I knew I called you spaceman for a reason,” she affirmed.

“Spaceman?!” Osgood almost squealed, making James pull away from her slightly. “I love that SO much. Do you think I could call you Spaceman as well?” she asked more quietly.

“What? No! They don’t call me Spaceman. Only _she_ calls me Spaceman. You can call me James, though,” he insisted more than suggested.

“Oh… I don’t think that’d be right,” the pony-tailed girl said with near reverence. “Maybe I could call you ‘Doctor’?” she asked.

The title immediately brought him back to a couple of hours ago when Rose had used the nickname to greet him back at the flat. Sure, Jack called him ‘Doc’ all the time, but Rose was the only person who’d ever used the full title to refer to him. Did he want other people calling him that? Other than, Rose, of course?

_’I thought that’s why you came out tonight?’_ his conscience interjected. _’You’re supposed to be convincing yourself that Rose isn’t special to you. So who cares if other people use the nickname?’_

His brain had a point. He was moving on. “I suppose that’d be alright,” he smiled at the hopeful woman gazing up at him. 

“Really?! Ohhh… thank-you, Mr. Smi… I mean, _Doctor_!” she said, impulsively jumping in to hug him tightly around the middle.

Completely taken aback, James smiled half-heartedly in response. “No problem,” he assured her, awkwardly patting her back. Down the bar he heard her friends giggle loudly.

“Er…” he started.

Stiffening, the girl all but jumped back from him. “Oh. Sorry. Just got carried away there. It’s not everyday you meet a celebrity,” she said, pushing her glasses higher on her nose. 

Donna snorted before moving off to tend to other patrons.

“Um, yeah… quite alright,” he said. 

“So… yeah. Maybe I’ll see you around, _Doctor_ ,” she emphasized with an exaggerated wink.

Nodding, James smiled tightly. “Yeah. See you around,” he replied.

Turning, Osgood hurried back to her friends who quickly huddled around her. 

A little flustered, James turned back toward the bar and picked up his drink. Blimey. Who’d have thought his master’s thesis papers would be met by such enthusiasm by anyone. Granted, the scientific community had been pretty excited, if he did say so, and he _had_ heard that he was possibly up for a nomination for the Eddington medal for the last paper he wrote dealing with the existence of positive and negative time waves. Still - it wasn’t often, or _ever,_ , really, that anyone actually recognized him in public because of his work.

“Excuse me,” a soft female voice beaconed him from his left. Turning, he found the blonde from a few seats over pulling up a stool beside him. “Did I hear that woman say you’re a celebrity?” 

James blinked. “Uh… she did say that, but I’m not really,” he admitted, feeling a bit self conscious. 

The blonde’s eyes narrowed. “Really? She seemed quite sure,” she smiled, her blue eyes twinkling.

James laughed. “Yeah, well… she’s a trifle enthusiastic about theoretical physics, it seems,” he shared. 

“Theoretical physics? My. You’re a smart one then,” she observed, leaning in a bit. Unbidden, his eyes slid down to the cleavage of her low cut, ivory shirt. James swallowed. Was it his imagination, or was it getting warmer in here? 

A little chuckle tore him from his distraction. “Buy me a drink?” she suggested with a small smirk, holding up her empty wine glass. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” he agreed. Looking down the bar he caught Donna’s eye and gestured to the woman’s glass. Donna nodded her understanding and headed back in his direction. Turning back, he realized he didn’t know this woman’s name. “I’m James, by the way. And you are…”

“Reinette. Nice to meet you,” she said silkily. 

“And you,” he agreed. 

Donna chose that moment to clear Reinette’s glass and lay down a new coaster. “Chardonnay,” she confirmed as she placed the fresh drink in front of her. 

“Thanks,” James acknowledged. Realizing Reinette might not have actually met the ginger bartender formally, he offered, “Reinette, this is Donna. Donna; Reinette,” he introduced just as Reinette’s phone buzzed.

“Hello,” Donna said, offering Reinette a friendly smile. 

Pulling her phone up, Reinette ignored the greeting in favour of keying in something on her mobile. 

“Right,” Donna said, obviously unimpressed. 

So manners clearly weren’t Reinette’s forte, then. Embarrassed, James purposefully offered Donna an apologetic smile. 

Tossing him a nod of thanks for his non-verbal apology, Donna shot a cool look in the blonde woman’s direction before leaving them to tend to other patrons. 

Finally, apparently now done texting whomever had so urgently demanded her attention, Reinette grabbed up her new wineglass and took a sip. “Sorry - what were we talking about?” Reinette asked as she put her phone down on the bar. “Oh yes. Your degree,” she remembered wrongly, quirking her eyebrows. “A doctorate. Impressive,” she observed. 

“Yeah, I suppose,” he said, now much less interested in continuing this conversation. 

“I’m studying business. Going to take over my father’s company once I’m done my degree. It’s called Brinley’s. You may’ve heard of it?” she preened. 

Brinley’s. They dealt mostly in leather and fur sales. “It’s going through a bit of a slump right now, but I’m all about re-branding. I think people just need to acknowledge that you have to pay for quality. Fake fur and faux leather are a poor substitute for the real thing,” she pointed out. 

James wanted to point out that the more likely reason people didn’t want the real thing was exactly for that reason. It was the real thing. Real dead animal carcasses with the heads cut off so people could ignore the fact it used to live and breathe. Suddenly James felt the need to reexamine the idea of becoming a vegetarian. He was about to actually verbalize some of these observations when the jingle of the bells over the door momentarily pulled his attention to the entrance. 

Fuck.

“Hey, Doc!”

Heading in his direction from the door, the last person he wanted to see right now approached with a very attractive TA tucked under his arm. What the hell? Were they chasing him? “What are you two doing here?” he asked as alternative to his mental questions.

“Rose and I ate and then she suggested we get out and get some fresh air,” Jack explained, looking slightly defeated. She did? Well at least that was a positive. Maybe she was actually seeing through Jack’s charm, then. A bloke could hope. “I thought you were studying,” Jack added, pulling him from his musing.

“I was, but I couldn’t concentrate,” he admitted, unable to keep from looking at the female cause of his distraction. Rose offered him a small smile in deference to his too long glance at her, prompting him to do the same. From his side then, Reinette cleared her throat. Blimey, he’d almost forgotten about her. “Uh, Reinette, this is Jack and this is Rose,” he introduced. 

“Reinette, eh? Lovely name for a lovely lady,” Jack smiled, slathering on the charm. God. He couldn’t even contain himself when he already had a gorgeous woman on his arm. Once again, he felt a strong desire to forcibly remove Jack’s front teeth with his fist. 

“So… what are you studying, Reinette?” Rose asked politely.

“Business. I’m working on my MBA,” she supplied. James was relieved she decided not to elaborate. “You?”

“I’m doing my Master’s of Environmental Science,” Rose replied. 

Reinette quirked an eyebrow. “Really? How… noble,” she observed. 

Rose’s smile faded. “I like to think so,” she responded. The air between them felt palpably cooler all of a sudden.

Clearly sensing the downward trajectory of this conversation, Jack interceded. “Weeelll! I think we should find a table, don’t you, beautiful?” he said, squeezing Rose tighter into his side. 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” she replied. “‘S gettin’ a bit stuffy in here,” she added. 

Beside him, Reinette rolled her eyes and turned back toward the bar. Oh boy. 

“See you soon, Doc,” Jack said as Rose walked away, adding quickly in a stage whisper, “Not _too_ soon though, if you know what I mean,” giving James a conspiratorial wink before hurrying after Rose to wrap his arm around her as they made their way to a booth across the room.

Right now anytime would be too soon to see his flatmate again, as far as he was concerned. Bloody harlot. 

“So. Fireplace or hot tub?” Reinette said.

“Pardon?” James replied, turning to look at the woman beside him.

Reaching out, she covered his hand with hers as it rested on the bar. “Do you prefer drinking wine in a hot tub or in front of a roaring fire?” she elaborated.

James blinked. What an odd question. “Er… fireplace, I guess,” he replied.

“So you’re a fireplace man, then. That’s handy, because I just so happen to have a fireplace at my flat. Our building has a hot tub as well, actually in case you change your mind,” she informed him. “I just thought you might like to come back to mine? Have some wine? Have some…fun?” she suggested, trailing her fingers along the top of his hand. 

What? Was she asking what he thought she was asking? “Fun?” he said stupidly.

A sexy smirk found Reinette’s pink lips. “Yes. Fun,” she stated, lifting an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Oh. I, uh… I…” he said, darting a look in Jack and Rose’s direction. What he saw stopped the breath in his chest. Jack was leaning into Rose’s side, kissing the skin of her perfect neck.

“Wah, wah wahwah wah wahh,” Reinette’s voice pushed through his sudden and unfounded pain.

Realizing Reinette had said something, James tore his eyes from the scene across from them and found her looking at him with a slightly perturbed expression. “Sorry?” he said.

“I _said_ , we could go to your place if you’d rather,” she repeated, looking up at him seriously.

James swallowed. He wasn’t normally the kind of bloke who jumped in the sack with someone he barely knew. He had always had feelings for the women he’d been with. He had standards, after all.

Daring to look once more across the room, he found himself looking at something he’d never unsee. They were snogging. Jack’s hand was playing through Rose’s hair and his slimy lips were smushing against Rose’s perfect ones. 

A cloying ache bloomed in his belly with the sight. It was undisputable evidence of what he’d tried to pretend wasn’t true. Jack had won. He’d managed to convince Rose he was a genuine good guy and she was obviously falling for him. It was a fact he’d tried to convince himself of earlier but his naive brain had refused to accept it and now here it was, punching him in the face. 

Something in him hardened with the thought. He needed to move on. Fuck Jack. Fuck standards. And fuck _feelings_. What did they ever get you, anyway? Hurt. That’s what they got you.

Taking in a full breath, he turned to Reinette. “Listen, I don’t normally do this sort of thing,” he disclosed, feeling he needed to explain his hesitance. “At least not with strangers.”

Smiling, Reinette stepped in and rose to her tiptoes. Cupping his cheek, she leaned in to cover his lips with hers. He stiffened in surprise for a moment before realizing he should probably try to actively participate. Relaxing into the kiss, he found it wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it was actually quite the opposite. 

Finally, after a thorough snog, Reinette pulled back and looked up at him with a sexy smile. “There. Not strangers now,” she informed him.

James’ mouth opened but no sound came out right away, making Reinette laugh. “Come on, Fireplace Man,” she said, taking his hand. 

Moments later he was heading out into the night, leaving the bar, and hopefully all thoughts of Rose, behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright - I know the last chapter had folks quite saddened by James’ misguided behaviour and Reinette’s… well, everything. I can’t say much without giving things away, but don’t run away screaming just yet. Things may get a bit worse before they get better, but I promise things will begin to look up soon. In the meantime, we start off by getting to see things from Rose’s perspective...

### 

The dinner had been lovely, with Jack having made a brilliant spaghetti bolognese, but her distraction from his conversation had been a bit telling. Not that she didn’t have a good time. She did. It’s just that she couldn’t keep her mind from wandering back to his flatmate throughout the meal. James was obviously incredibly intelligent, sweet and really attractive. And he’d seemed truly interested in what she’d had to say. And while Jack certainly wasn’t dismissive when she spoke, she often got the feeling his mind was elsewhere. Like maybe in her pants. 

Not that she minded that he was apparently distracted by her - it was a bit flattering, she had to admit. But above that there really wasn’t that sort of ‘connection’ that she’d hoped might be there. Jack was obviously a bloke who appreciated a good time - he’d shared more than a few hilarious stories about parties he’d attended and a few of the situations he’d found himself in. And as much as Rose enjoyed a good party now and again, it seemed that his life was more or less consumed by them. Not that he seemed completely disinterested in his studies. He started Uni later than most, and so was still working on his undergrad degree in international relations, which he admitted was more theory than he cared for. 

Overall, while he was incredibly charming, good-looking, and fun, she just wasn’t ‘feeling it’ with him. When he’d flirtatiously suggested they retire to the living room, therefore, she suggested that after such a fantastic, filling meal they go for a walk instead. Jack had been agreeable enough, but his slightly muted reaction spoke volumes about where he’d hoped this evening had been going. 

They’d walked aimlessly for awhile until Jack suggested they stop by the pub for a drink. It wasn’t late yet, but Rose had been trying to figure out a way to politely excuse herself for the evening before he ended up inviting her back to his again and this seemed a perfect way to sum up their date - a drink and a couple of laughs, and then she’d explain she was knackered and should probably head home. 

Entering the Police Box Pub hand in hand, Rose blinked in an effort to help her eyes adjust to the lighting. 

“Doc!” Jack called out from beside her, pulling her close to wrap his arm around her. 

Looking in the same direction as her date, Rose found the very object of her earlier thoughts sitting at the bar; his chestnut hair mussed perfectly and his slim frame still wearing the same pinstriped jacket and jeans she’d seen him in earlier. An unexpected spark of excitement bloomed in her belly as she took him in.

“What are you two doing here?” James asked with stiff smile as they neared.

“Rose and I ate and then she suggested we get out and get some fresh air,” Jack explained. “I thought you were studying.”

“I was, but I couldn’t concentrate,” James replied, his eyes settling almost purposefully on Rose. 

For a split second she considered looking behind her to see if he was really looking at someone else. But no… he was definitely training his deep brown eyes on her. So… he couldn’t concentrate… because of her? Noooo. Surely she was reading too much into his gaze. A small smile found her lips with the thought, nonetheless, and James’ immediately turned up in response. A zing of attraction shot through her with the attractive smile. 

Just then, a blonde woman sitting next to James at the bar cleared her throat. James seemed surprised by it, but quickly recovered. “Uh, Reinette, this is Jack and this is Rose,” he introduced. 

Oh. So he was with this woman then. Great. Apparently she’d completely misread the look he’d just given her. Figured. 

Jack said something, but Rose didn’t really hear it. In an effort to appear unaffected, she offered, “So… what are you studying, Reinette?” 

“Business. I’m working on my MBA. You?”

“I’m doing my Master’s of Environmental Science,” Rose shared. 

Reinette quirked an eyebrow, looking distincting unimpressed. “Really? How… noble.”

A wave of dislike for this snooty bint welled in her. “I like to think so,” she said cooly. 

“Weeelll!” Jack interjected. “I think we should find a table, don’t you, beautiful?” he said, pulling her in even closer to him. 

“Yeah, that’d be great. ‘S gettin’ a bit stuffy in here,” she said pointedly, her eyes focusing on the self-important blonde. Reinette responded by turning away and pulling up her cell phone. Cow.

Unable to simply stand there any longer, Rose extricated herself from Jack’s embrace and turned to walk purposefully toward a booth across the room - as far away from James and his date as she could. 

In moments Jack was by her side, his arm once again around her shoulders. “Don’t mind her. She’s obviously jealous of you,” he put in.

Rose grunted in response, still angry. “What does James see in that woman?” she asked as they slid their way into the booth. She certainly didn’t seem his type. Not that she knew him that well.

“Who knows. She’s attractive, I’ll give her that,” Jack admitted. “Still - she’s definitely not his type.”

That caught her attention. “What _is_ his type, then?” she asked, just as a waitress approached to ask what they wanted to drink. Rose ordered a shot. Might as well try to calm herself down a bit.

“The Doc usually goes for brainy women. Women ‘with substance’, he calls them,” Jack explained. 

“Oh.” Right. Well… maybe this Reinette person had more to her than met the eye. Given what she’d seen so far, she questioned that theory, but you never knew. 

“Anyway. Enough about that. How about you?” Jack said, moving in to sit a bit closer.

“Me?”

“Yeah. You. I mean - you already know what my type is,” he hazarded, covering her hand with his.

“Do I?” she asked, unable to keep a small smile from creeping onto her face with this obviously cheesy attempt at flirting.

A sly grin graced his lips. “Honestly… and I’m actually being honest here… my friends would tell you I actually don’t really have a ‘type’, per se. But I think I’m beginning to actually figure out what type of person really does it for me,” he said, his voice sultry as he wrapped his hand completely around hers.

Rose’s eyebrows raised. “And what type of person is that?” she asked, waiting to see just how cheesy this could get.

Jack moved closer and leaned in as if to whisper and Rose turned to offer her ear. Instead of whispering, though, he pressed his lips against the side of her neck to dot kisses all the way down until he reached her shoulder. 

Despite the fact she had more or less decided Jack probably wasn’t the one for her, she couldn’t help but feel a sliver of arousal lodge in her gut. “Uh…Jack,” she started. 

“Yeah, doll?” he said, sliding impossibly closer. 

Darting a look over in James’ direction, she found an unwelcome scene playing out. Reinette’s fingers were drawing lazy circles on the back of his hand and she was leaning in close. Very close.

Disappointment swelled in her. Damn it. Not that she had any claim to him, but she had to admit that seeing the handsome doctor with another woman sat very uncomfortably with her. Not that she had any right to him at all, seeing as how she was currently being molested by his flatmate. 

The waitress placed their drinks in front of them on her way to the next table. Not taking her eyes from the two across the bar, Rose untangled herself slightly from her date and grabbed up her shot glass to toss back the sweet concoction in one swallow. Warmth permeated her throat and belly as she plunked the glass back onto the table in front of her. 

“I really like you, Rose,” Jack’s soft voice played in her ear, making her shiver involuntarily. Turning her head, she found his blue eyes staring down into her own. Leaning in, he closed them and tilted his head. The next moment his lips covered hers. 

She should’ve seen it coming. It couldn’t have been a more obvious that he was about to snog her unless he’d held up a sign first. Somehow, though, with her thoughts decidedly elsewhere, the kiss had managed to startle her, making her halt all movement even as his hand moved to cup the back of her head. 

As much as she wasn’t actually thrilled about this development, she actually felt herself responding despite her reticence. Allowing a bit of a kiss back, she pulled away as soon as her forebrain kicked in. This wasn’t a good idea. “Jack…” she said softly after putting a few inches between his lips and her own.

“You are so… perfect,” he said breathily.

“Uh… Jack, look,” she began, turning to look away. That’s when she saw them. Reinette’s hand was cupping James’ cheek as he snogged the daylights out of her.

She knew she had no right to feel it, but at that moment, her heart actually felt crushed. It was stupid, of course, but she couldn’t help it. Before her, she watched as the blonde woman settled back on her feet to stare lustfully up into James’ eyes. 

Darting her eyes away, she stared down at the table in front of her in an effort to quash her unjustified feelings.

“Rose?” Jack’s voice intruded.

“Yeah?” she said absently, still trying to deal with the irrational hurt. What could he possibly see in that bint? Unable to stop herself, she darted another look in James’ direction only to find he was being tugged along by the hand toward the door of the bar by his snooty girlfriend. 

Jack sat back a bit. “Have I done something?” he asked, dejection permeating his voice.

“What?” she said, turning back quickly to look at him.

“It’s just… I thought we were hitting it off, you know?” he posited. “I mean… I really like you, Rose. You’re gorgeous, and smart and you laugh at my jokes. What more could a guy want?” he reasoned. Rose smiled. He really _could_ tell a joke. “I guess… I just want to spend time with you, you know?” he said.

Rose’s heart melted slightly. Poor bloke. He’d been trying to woo her all evening and she’d been thinking about another guy the entire time. Looking into his eyes, she considered him again. She really hadn’t given him a fair shake tonight. Maybe, if she had been happy with what she had instead of mooning after someone else, she’d have actually given him a chance. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Jack. I’m just out of sorts a bit tonight, is all,” she apologized. “It’s nothing you’ve done, I promise,” she assured him. 

A pleased smile found his features. “That’s good,” he grinned. “Should I get us a couple more drinks maybe, then?” he suggested.

An annoying niggling voice once again tried to squish her attempt at giving Jack a real chance. _This isn’t a good idea, you know. You know this doesn’t feel right. This isn’t going to end well and you’re going to hurt his feelings._

No she wouldn’t. And wasn’t it just as unfair to dump him without even giving it a real go? “Yeah. I’d like that,” she smiled, siding with the part of her brain taking the path of least resistance. 

OoOoOoOoO

 

It wasn’t long into the walk to Reinette’s place that James began doubting his rebellious plan. In the fifteen minutes since they’d left the pub Reinette had talked non-stop about how her flat had had to be completely renovated before her father would let her move in, seeing as how the floors and countertops hadn’t been replaced since the early 90’s. The horror. On top of that, apparently the bathroom cupboards dated back to the 80’s! 

The comment threw his mind back to his own flat, which clearly hadn’t been renovated since the 70’s with it’s brown speckled countertops and orange and lime green backsplash in both the kitchen and the bathroom. He wondered idly if Reinette would run screaming from his place if she actually ever set foot in it. 

They arrived at her complex about five minutes later, and James immediately realized why Reinette’s father had felt the need for the flat to be top notch. The place was clearly extremely posh. He’d passed by the aptly named ‘Versailles’ estate before and had always wondered what sort of privileged people might live in the flats it contained. He supposed now he knew. 

After dealing with a rather complicated security system, Reinette led James into the building. His jaw immediately unhinged as it swung open in awe. The lobby was resplendent, with clearly authentic french artwork decorating its walls and a massive marble carving in the centre surrounded by a water feature. No wonder her father had been disgusted but the ridiculously outdated 90’s decor. It was more than clear that the residents here were used to only the best. 

“... your family?” he heard Reinette’s voice rise in question.

Realizing with a start that he’d tuned her out a while back, he rebounded, “Sorry?”

Looking up at him, a coy smile slowly decorated her attractive features. “You really are the absent-minded professor type, aren’t you?”

Taken aback, James blinked. Before he could formulate an answer, though, Reinette had him by the lapels and was dragging him down to cover his lips with hers. 

Surprise stopped him from immediately reciprocating and just as his body began to respond of its own volition, the elevator door dinged the car’s arrival. Pulling back, Reinette took his hand and dragged him into the lift after her, quickly pushing the button for the appropriate floor. He was just gathering himself together when she rounded on him again to press herself against him and claim his lips once more. 

Her body was soft and warm against his, and as much as his mind was questioning this entire endeavour, his body seemed more than interested in continuing as Reinette slid her hands down to his arse to pull him more firmly against her. Despite his best intentions, a low moan escaped him as the pressure of her hip against his growing erection shot a bolt of desire through him. 

Reinette responded to his vocalization by repositioning her hand to press against his length in earnest, making him slam his eyes shut. Bloody hell.

A small chuckle issued from the woman currently torturing him before she kissed her way down his neck as she continued palming him. Arousal spun through him with the sensations until, suddenly, her mouth latched on to suck his skin hard between her teeth. He was about to protest when she removed her hand from his trouser covered erection to grind herself up against him. A hiss escaped him with the increased pressure.

Ding!

Reinette immediately pulled away from him with the announcement of their arrival at her floor and grabbed his hand as the door opened to pull him along the corridor toward a flat at the end of the hall. 

_What are you doing? Is this what you really want? To shag a complete stranger whom you don’t even fancy? She’s a stuck up, pretentious woman that you wouldn’t even consider doing this with if it weren’t for Jack and Rose,_ his conscience attempted to insist. 

Just then, he was jerked inside the flat by a hard tug on his hand and was shoved bodily up against a wall as the door slammed shut. Reinette’s lips were instantly on his and her hands were clawing at his jacket in an effort to remove it. 

Allowing it, he fought back the buzzing of his conscience. _This isn’t right, you know. This is not who you want to be with right now and you know it. And how are you going to feel afterward? You’ll feel base. And cheap,_ his conscience lectured. 

Reinette began working on the button of his trousers then, prompting him to look down. The vision before him made his breath catch. A halo of blonde hair greeted him as she focused on getting him out of his clothes. 

Unbidden, an image of Rose filled his mind. Of her undoing his jeans and pulling them down to reach into his pants. Wrapping her warm hand around his hard length he would rut back against the pressure of her grip. A hum of approval would issue from her as he’d reach out to pull her lips to his. Dragging her down onto the floor, he’d tear her fitted red top up and over her head and cover her half-clad body with his. He’d be overwhelmed by the sensation of her lacey covered breasts pressed against him. She’d be writhing and gasping as he’d nip and kiss down the column of her neck. “Rose…”

“Rose?” 

All sensation ceased. 

Opening his eyes, he found Reinette staring back up at him. “Who’s Rose?” she demanded. “Rose, like… that chav at the pub, you mean?” her voice now angry.

Shame instantly washed through him. What was he _doing_? 

Jumping up and away from the woman beneath him, he frantically tucked himself away and did up his trousers. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized, grabbing up his jacket from the floor. “I… I’ve got to go.”

“What? Are you serious?” she bleated.

Without looking back, he practically barrelled out the door and dashed down the hall to the elevator. The lift opened right away for him and he plunged into it to stab at the ‘Lobby’ button. Just as the lift doors slid closed he heard, “You’re a bloody wanker! Don’t think you can just treat me like one of…” her voice became muffled as the door finally closed and the lift began descending. 

Bloody hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thanks to all who are reading, kudoing, faving and commenting! I love you all :D

### 

It was an hour and a bit later when Rose found herself being led by the hand up to the door of Jack’s flat. She felt rather warm despite the walk in the cool air, but she suspected that was a result of the three or four shots and the couple glasses of wine she’d managed to down before they left the pub. She hadn’t particularly _planned_ on drinking that much so quickly, but somehow she’d found it’d happened quite naturally. 

Letting them into the darkened flat, Jack turned on the lights and invited her in. “Can I get you something? More wine?” he suggested. 

“That’d be brilliant,” she admitted, finding herself craving more of the fuzzy warmth the alcohol provided. Dropping her purse by the door, she moved into the living room and flopped down onto the couch while Jack tended to the drinks. Whew. She was tired. And drunk. 

_’Don’t know if you really need another glass of wine,’_ her conscience suggested.

She wondered idly if other people’s minds spoke to them as vividly as hers did. A little giggle escaped her with the thought of asking someone. _‘Excuse me, do you hear voices in your head like I do?’_

“What’s so funny,” Jack’s amused voice interjected. Looking up, she found him moving toward her with two glasses and a bottle of white wine. 

“Nothin’,” she replied, taking a deep breath to try to clear her head. 

Smiling, Jack put the glasses on the table and sat down beside her. Pouring wine into each, he picked up the one closest one and handed it to her. “To us,” he said, picking up his own glass and holding it up in a toast.

Lifting her glass in response, she took a long sip of the cold, yummy liquid, allowing her eyes to slide closed as she did. Mmmm. Why hadn’t she thought this’d be a good idea, again?

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Jack asked, moving a bit closer. 

“I did, yeah,” she admitted. As much as it had started out rocky and definitely progressed into boulder territory, she couldn’t argue that as her blood alcohol level increased, she was finally able to let go and actually have a good time. She’d even managed not to think about Jack’s bloody fucktasic flatmate for the last hour and a bit. 

Shit. So much for that record.

“So tell me more about you,” Jack proposed. 

“Like what?” Rose responded.

“Well, how about… what’s your flatmate like?” he hazarded.

Rose smiled. “Shareen? Well… she’s a pistol at a party. She’s not one to spend hours on end on revision, really, which is really annoying seeing as how she managed to get at least 70’s in all her classes anyway,” she admitted. 

“Really? Wow. I don’t dedicate myself to my studies and I only manage marks in the mid-60s,” he lamented. “I’m jealous.”

“Yeah, well, it’s annoying for those of us who work our arses off to get only marginally better grades,” she slurred a bit before tipping back her glass to swallow another large gulp of the cold wine. 

Jack harrumphed. “You sound like my flatmate. James thinks academics is the end all and be all in life. Honestly… he could bang on all day about this theory or that theory, but does he actually ever just let go and have fun? No.”

Rose’s fuzzy head filled with the vision of James and his girlfriend snogging. “He certainly seemed to be ‘letting go’ tonight with his missus,” she commented a bit bitterly. 

“Well… I shouldn’t say he _never_ lets go, but tonight was definitely an anomaly. I haven’t seen him out with a woman in ages,” he shared. 

Rose looked at him, working to focus on his face. “So… she’s not his girlfriend?” Rose asked.

“Who, Reinette?” Jack smiled, his eyebrows aloft. “No. Not before tonight, anyway,” he clarified, taking a sip of his wine.

Before tonight. Before he left the bar with her, he meant. 

A strong hand covered her knee, startling her from her thoughts. “But let’s not talk about them,” he suggested. “I’d rather talk about us,” Jack said lowly, leaning in. Soft lips suddenly met her own, prompting her to close her eyes. They felt good. Really good. 

The hand covering her knee slid up to her side to pull her into the firm body attached to it. The warm, strong body attached to it. Arousal pooled low in her belly as his hand skated up and down her side. He tasted of wine and she revelled in the feel of his tongue sliding over hers as he snogged her thoroughly. 

Around her, the world suddenly tipped. Popping open her eyes, she realized Jack had moved them to a supine position and was trailing kisses down her neck as he slid his hand under the hem of her shirt. 

Annoyingly, from somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice tried to remind her that earlier she hadn’t wanted this. 

Jack’s strong hand cupped her bra covered breast and squeezed as he nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck, pulling a little gasp from her. Jesus. 

‘ _Rose,_ ’ the nagging voice inserted.

But… But it felt so gooooood. 

_’Of course it feels good. Do you really want to wake up tomorrow feeling cheap after a drunken shag, though?’_ her annoying conscience reasoned.

Um… yes?

_’No.’_

Fuck.

Just then the snick of the door echoed through the flat, prompting Jack to cease all movement. “Shit,” he cursed, moving off of her.

Sitting up quickly, Rose adjusted her shirt just in time for James to walk into the living room. Fuck. 

“Oh,” James said, obviously surprised by their presence. “Sorry - I, uh… I’ll just…” he trailed off, backing out of the room.

Shame flooded her. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant! What was she even doing?! A bit of drink and she was suddenly willing to put out for a guy only a couple of hours ago she’d decided she should let down easy! This wasn’t right. Bloody hell. She had to leave. 

Climbing quickly and unsteadily to her feet, she headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Jack asked, sounding almost desperate.

“I’ve gotta go,” she replied, grabbing up her purse. 

“You don’t have to,” he entreated, catching up with her at the door. “He won’t bother us again.”

He was standing between her and the door now. Looking up at him, she suddenly felt badly. “Look, Jack… I’m sorry. But I’m wasted and I should go home,” she said, stepping past him to open the door. 

Moving out of her way, Jack followed her out into the hall. “I’ll ring you tomorrow,” he called after her. Heading out into the stairwell, she was pretty sure she heard a quiet, “Fuck,” before the door closed behind her. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The flat door slammed shut followed by an emphatic, “Fuck.”

What the-

Suddenly his bedroom door flew open, making James spin on his heel in front of the closet where he’d just hung his shirt. “Really?” Jack barked.

“Really, what?” James replied, nonplussed.

“You just _had_ to come back early, didn’t you? Tell me, James, are you actively trying to cockblock me?” Jack accused.

“What?!” James barked back. “How dare you! I bloody left the flat for you earlier, despite knowing what you were up to. How is that cockblocking you?”

Jack gawped at him. “You bloody came home at…” he looked at his watch, “Christ - it’s only 10:00! I told you to give me some time,” he reprimanded.

“You TOLD me?” James said, incredulous. “Listen, Jack. I live in this flat too, and I have every right to come in whenever the hell I feel like it,” he countered. “Just because I interrupted your attempt to get into Rose’s knickers doesn’t mean you can take your frustration out on me. I had nowhere to go and I bloody live here, so I came home.”

“Well, that’s great. Thanks. Thanks a lot. Do you know how bloody hard I had to work tonight to even get her back here?” Jack argued. “And I was just making some headway when you barged in,” he lamented.

“Aw. Poor Jack. Well at least Rose managed to keep herself safe for one more night,” James stated. 

“Safe?” Jack threw back. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

“I’m _saying_ that maybe you’re too much of a player for someone like her,” he put in.

Silence filled the room as Jack stared at him open mouthed for a moment. “You’re jealous.”

James opened his mouth to argue, but found he couldn’t. Because he was. He bloody fancied her. More than that. She was meant for _him_ , not bloody Jack. Not someone who saw her as just another conquest. She deserved respect. She deserved to be revered. 

“Ha!” Jack said triumphantly. “That’s it, isn’t it? You want her for yourself so you’re trying to keep us apart!”

“Shut up, Jack,” he warned.

“I _knew_ it!” Jack exclaimed, beginning to pace the room. “Jesus, man. The one time I actually think I could actually get serious with someone, and my best mate falls for her too. Fan-bloody-tastic.”

“Serious? Are you saying you actually want something more with Rose than to get your cock wet? Because I’ll bet if another woman walked in here right now you’d be up for it. You don’t give a shit who you’re with as long as she’s willing to give it up for you,” James shot back.

“You don’t know what I feel for Rose,” Jack retorted. “And what about you and your wandering dick tonight? You telling me you didn’t get some? ‘Cause from where I sat, you were laying it on thick with that blonde in the pub, and it sure as hell wasn’t because she had a stellar fucking personality,” Jack countered. 

James suddenly deflated. “That was a mistake,” he admitted, feeling the adrenaline leave him as he plonked himself down on the side of the bed. Jack was right. He’d been a twat with Reinette. He’d gone with her purely out of spite. Running his hands over his face, he added, “I… I was angry. I saw you and Rose, and I just… I figured I might as well. I mean… Reinette seemed interested and Rose obviously fancies you so I thought, what the hell? But it was stupid of me. Really, completely a superbly not good idea,” he admitted, staring at the floor.

Jack looked him over for a moment, then moved to sit beside him, the fight in him gone as well. More quietly, he asked, “Did you…” 

“Naw. I mean… she wanted to. But I just couldn’t.”

Jack nodded knowingly and clapped him lightly on the knee. “It’s okay buddy. It happens to us all now and again.”

James looked at him. “No, Jack, not like that. I mean, I couldn’t go through with it because…” he paused to let out a significant breath, “Because I think I love Rose.”

Jack stared back at him, clearly letting that sink in. “You love her?”

“Yeah. I think… I’m pretty sure I do. I know it’s daft. I hardly know her. It doesn’t even make sense. But I just… I have this feeling she’s the one, you know?” he said. “She’s smart. Kind. Cares about people and this planet. Not to mention she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he listed. Turning to look at Jack, he gave his friend a half smile. “You probably think I’m barmy.” Then he revised the comment. “You probably want to punch me.”

Jack sighed. “I often want to punch you. And I _know_ you’re barmy,” Jack confirmed. “But Jesus, James. Really? Love?”

He nodded. Guilt trickled through him washing over the relief he’d felt with the admission. “I’m sorry, Jack. I am. I… I didn’t want to admit to myself that you might feel more than just your usual… fondness, but,” he paused, letting the truth of his next statement settle in him, “I can see now that you care for her too. And I know I have no right to even be saying any of this to you, knowing that. You’ve been my flatmate and best friend for a couple of years and I value that. I do. So I’ll back off. I promise I won’t interfere with you two. You care for her and it’s pretty clear she feels the same way about you. It’s not my place to stand between you,” he finished, staring down at his hands. 

The room became quiet as they both let James’ words sink in. Finally, Jack offered. “Look, man… I should tell you something.” James looked over to find his friend looking back at him, his expression sincere. “I do care for Rose. I really like her a lot. For all the reasons you said. But… well… honestly, I don’t think she’s as into me as I’d hoped she might be.”

She wasn’t? “Why do you say that?” James asked. “She seemed pretty into you earlier when I walked in,” he added, recalling her flushed cheeks and mussed hair.

“Yeah, well… like I said, it’d taken me not a small amount of effort to convince her come back here with me. She’d been pretty distant most of the evening, at least until she’d had a few. And then I thought… I hoped she might want to… you know. But the minute you walked in she was up like a shot and it was like she couldn’t get out of here fast enough,” he admitted. 

“That doesn’t mean anything, Jack,” James replied, realizing guilt was driving him to console his friend more than the actual hope he was wrong. “She was probably just embarrassed that I caught you two.”

Jack responded with a small smile. “Nah. I think she was honestly just not where she wanted to be at the time. With me,” he shared. James didn’t know what to say to that. Could he be right? That Rose really didn’t fancy him? “And if I’m honest, I have to admit that maybe she’s not as much my type as yours,” he offered. “She’s a bit too young for me, really. And I don’t generally fancy those academic types anyway,” he added. 

He was making up reasons to let her go and James knew it. Part of him wanted to argue - the part of him who was Jack’s best mate. The other part of him, though… the one who couldn’t imagine being with someone tonight other than Rose… that part of him was inwardly celebrating. If Jack really meant it…

“Are you sure, Jack. I mean… I’m the one who should be backing down here. I know that.”

Jack actually blessed him with a full smile then. “Yeah, you should. But I won’t let you. If this is what it takes to finally get you laid, I’ll accept defeat gracefully knowing I did my duty as the patron saint of sexually repressed flatmates.”

“You’re assuming Rose would even look at me that way,” James pointed out, realizing the truth of it. He may be completely taken with her, but to her, he might be the furthest thing in the world from an ideal boyfriend. He was older than she was. Tall. Skinny. A bit bewildered. What would she even see in him anyway?

Beside him, Jack elbowed him once again. “Oi. Cut it out. She’d be lucky to have you,” he assured him. “And if she doesn’t see that, then it’s her loss.”

“Yeah,” he said, not really believing it. 

“Tomorrow I’ll call her up and let her down easy,” Jack advised him, clapping him on the thigh. “Then the field is yours. Now get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. You’ve gotta start wooing a teaching assistant. No small feat, that,” he warned.

“Thanks, Jack. And… I’m sorry for what I said,” James offered. 

Standing, Jack crossed to the door. “Yeah, me too. Good night, Doc,” he nodded, leaving the room.

Laying back on the bed, James rested his hands on belly and stared up at the ceiling. A buzz of excitement ran through him. Rose. Being with her was an actual possibility now. Now he just had to hope she was even mildly interested in tall, thin blokes with questionable social skills.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little late this weekend - sorry friends! Enjoy!

### 

Rose woke the next morning with a headache, which didn’t surprise her in the least. Bloody shooters. What the hell had she been thinking?

She hadn’t. She’d been trying to deny the fact she was seriously disappointed James had a life other than the one in her fantasies. And then what happened? She bloody got herself into a really awkward situation that she wouldn’t have found herself in if she hadn’t been aiming to get ploughed. Frig. 

Rolling out of bed, she padded her way to the loo and got the morning’s ablutions out of the way. Finding her way to the kitchen, she threw on a pot of coffee and found some bread that didn’t smell moldy to put in the toaster. As she waited, her phone pinged. 

Picking it up, she smiled. Jake. 

_Hey, girl. How did it go?_

Grimacing, she poked at the small letters on the screen, _Definitely had better dates._

Beside her, her toast popped. Grabbing a plate, knife and peanut butter, she set about preparing her meal while she waited for Jake’s reply.

_PING_

Looking over, she read his text back. _Do tell!_

Rose smiled. He was so nosey. Typing back, she replied, _It’s too much to text. Call me if you’re so interested :P_

It wasn’t a moment before her phone rang, and she had to admit she was grateful. She needed to talk with him. He’d had more serious relationships than she’d ever had and she really respected his advice. Rose had known Jake since they’d worked together at her Dad’s factory for a summer about five years ago. Despite having gone to different schools, they’d stayed in touch and managed to socialize every few weekends since. He’d ended up being one of her best mates, and she was pretty sure he felt the same. 

Sliding the green checkmark across the screen to accept the call, she answered, “Rose’s bad date line; how can I help you?”

“Well, you can start by telling me _everything_ ,” Jake’s tenor voice answered back.

Rose chuckled sadly. “God, Jake. Where do I start?” she began, grabbing her plate of toast and moving to the table. 

“How about at the beginning,” he suggested cheekily. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Oh, Jake. What the hell was I thinking? I’d had waaaay too much to drink and we ended up at his, and we were snogging and… argh. Why did I have to drink so much?” she lamented.

“What?! You were snogging, and…” 

“...Aaaand then his flatmate came home and caught us,” she elaborated.

Jake’s paused. “So? What happened then?” he prodded.

“I left,” she finished, tearing a corner from her piece of toast to pop it in her mouth.

“So… you’re ashamed because you snogged an apparently incredibly fit bloke and then left?”

Rose swallowed her mouthful. “It’s not just that, Jake. It’s… well, he has this flatmate…” she trailed off.

“Okay... what about him? Or is it a ‘her’?”

Rose sighed. “It’s a ‘him’. A bloody perfect ‘him’. He’s brilliant, and funny, and he cares about the world and, god… I can’t stop thinkin’ about him,” she admitted.

“Ah,” Jake responded. 

“Yeah. And Jack… he’s not a bad guy, you know? I mean, he’s funny and really fit, but… oh, I don’t know. I just feel so bad. I mean, I’m out on a date with him but all I thought about all night was his flatmate,” she disclosed. “Am I a terrible person?”

“Far from it, Rosie,” Jake assured her. “You’re a bit of a flake, but you’re not a terrible person.”

Rose smiled despite herself. “Shut up.” 

“Nah - you were smart to leave when you did. You just don’t feel it with this guy, yeah? And you went with your gut and left. Nothing wrong with that,” he consoled. 

“Yeah, I guess. I just feel like I led him on, you know? I just thought that, maybe if I gave him a chance… but that didn’t work out,” she finished, fiddling with a corner of the bread on her plate. 

“It wasn’t meant to be, love. And who knows. Maybe you and Mr. Flatmate are the ones meant to be together in all this,” he suggested.

Rose let out a sad snort. “Yeah, well, it’s too late for that now. He met someone at the pub last night and it looked… well, let’s just say, he seemed _really_ interested in her,” she shared.

“Rosie,” he said, his voice full of put on wisdom, “how many times have I met some shagtastic bloke at the bar and it didn’t work out? You don’t know how his evening went last night. You said he walked in on you two, yeah? Well, he couldn’t have had _that_ much fun with this bird if he ended up at home again,” he posited.

Rose paused. Maybe he had a point. James _had_ come home. Maybe they hadn’t actually shagged last night. That’s not saying he hadn’t wanted to, though. Maybe blondie had turned him down. Or maybe they’d made plans for more dates. God. The possibilities were too many.

“The point is,” Jake went on, “you don’t know how their date ended, yeah? Don’t call the game until the whistle blows, love,” he advised. “Speaking of; you should probably make an official break with Jack. You’ll definitely never get anywhere with Hunky McFlatmate if he thinks you’re sweet for his mate.”

Rose nodded, despite the fact he couldn’t see her. “Yeah. You’re right.” God, she hated this part. 

“I’m always right,” he put in. “Now hang up and call him to meet you so you can get this over with.”

Rose sighed. “Yeah, okay,” she agreed. “And… thanks,” she said. 

“Anytime, love. Call me later. And Rosie,” he offered, “chin up. It’s for the best.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Jakey,” she said, ringing off. Sighing, she looked at her phone for a moment. Damn it. Why couldn’t she be a complete coward and do this over text? 

_Because you have a conscience,_ her brain offered.

Reluctantly, she pulled up Jack’s contact and began typing. 

_‘Hey Jack, do you think we could meet at the Police Box Pub around’,_ she glanced up at the time before typing, _’three thirty? We need to talk.’_

 

OoOoOoO

 

James was just finishing up in the loo, shaving and coiffing his hair when his phone rang. Jack. Sliding the green checkmark over on the screen to accept the call, he answered, “Hey.”

“Hey, Doc. Look, I just met Rose at the Police Box pub and I thought you’d like to know that I’ve just ended it with her,” he shared. 

He had? “That was fast,” James observed.

“Yeah, well, why put off the inevitable,” Jack said wisely. “Anyway, I just thought it might be a good idea for you to get your skinny arse down to here as soon as you can. She just told me she’s planning to hang out here for a bit to do some reading, so now might be a good time to make an appearance,” he suggested.

James’ heart leapt. Right now? Excitement played through him. “Yeah - I’ll head out right away. Thanks, Jack,” he added, meaning it.

“You’re welcome. And for god’s sake, James, don’t bollocks this up and make me regret doing this for you,” he warned.

“I won’t,” he promised. 

“Good. Now hurry up before you miss your chance.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Well that hadn’t been so bad. Rose had expected a worse reception than she’d gotten on sharing her news with Jack, but he’d been remarkably unfazed. Not that she _wanted_ him to be hurt or anything, but she’d honestly expected a bit more of an argument. Still… it was done and she was relieved. She’d simply told him that even though she really thought he was a nice guy, she just didn’t see it working out between them. He’d responded by graciously agreeing with her and wishing her the best before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and leaving the pub. 

Now, sitting here alone in at a table, she let relief play over her. Jake was right; calling it quits with Jack was for the best and now she could breathe easier. 

Speaking of Jake… she pulled out her phone and pressed the screen button. Four o’clock. Maybe she should call him to meet her here for a drink. Despite having brought one of her textbooks with her so she could maybe get some revision in, she knew damn well there was no way she was going to be able to concentrate now.

“Can I get you another diet coke?” Donna’s voice interrupted her musing. Looking up, she found the attractive redhead offering her a smile.

“Actually, can I get a pint?” Rose suggested. “It’s gotta be happy hour somewhere in the world.”

“Yeah it is. Right here,” Donna smiled. “Foster’s?” she guessed.

“You know me so well,” Rose smirked. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I reckon if I knew you better I’d know what’s bothering ya,” Donna suggested. “Care to share?”

Rose winced. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah. Not much of a poker face on ya,” she admitted.

Rose sighed. “Yeah, well, it would take a while to explain. Got a minute?” she asked, actually happy to have someone else to share this all with.

Without hesitating, Donna pulled out a chair beside her and sat. “I’m all ears,” she offered.

Looking around, Rose hesitated. “I don’t want to get you in trouble though,” she offered. What if her boss saw her?

“What? Me? Nah. I’ve got the manager wrapped around my finger. Now what’s going on?”

“Well… there’s this bloke…”

“It’s _always_ a bloke,” Donna nodded knowingly.

“Yeah. Well, this one is brilliant. I mean, properly brilliant. And he’s sweet and caring and fit. God, he’s fit…”

“So far I don’t see the problem,” Donna admitted.

“The problem is that he’s the flatmate of a guy I’ve been seeing. I’ve broken it off now, but still… it’s seriously awkward, yeah? I mean, I’m properly head over heels for him, but I can’t really say anything. Not now, anyway. How much time to do you reckon I have to wait before I can, you know, make a go of it?” she asked, understanding there was probably no proper answer but asking anyway.

Donna’s eyes squinted in thought. “He’s really smart?” she asked.

“Yeah. Seriously. He’s studying to be a doctor of astrophysics. I mean, blimey… he’s taking an undergrad course for shits and giggles,” she put in. “Yeah, he’s brilliant. Why?”

Donna smiled. “No reason,” she said, clearly holding something back. “Listen. If he’s as smart as you say, he’ll hopefully clue in quickly why you broke it off with his flatmate, yeah?”

Rose winced. “Yeah, maybe - but is that a good thing? I mean - won’t it look like I’m some sort of flakey blonde who can’t make up her mind? And what if he thinks I’m a bitch for hurting his roommate’s feelings?”

“Are you talking about Mr. American Blue Eyes? The one who was in here earlier?”

Rose nodded.

“Look. I hate to tell you this, but I’ve seen him in here with so many different people it’d make your head spin. I reckon his flatmate won’t even blink when he shares you broke up with him,” she shared.

“Really?” Rose said, feeling a bit more hopeful.

“Really. On top of that, you’re clearly a catch yourself. I’m sure he’s noticed you already and maybe even fancies you,” she added with a smirk.

Rose snorted a laugh. “Yeah, well… that’d be nice, wouldn’t it? But I already know that’s not the case. He was here last night and left with someone else,” she shared sadly.

Donna’s brows furrowed. “He’s seein’ someone?” 

“Jack said he’d just met her last night,” Rose shared.

“Mmm. Well listen. I don’t know what went on last night, but if he’s so brilliant, he’ll see he’s made the wrong choice once he realizes you’re interested,” she posited.

Rose gave her a lopsided smile. “I don’t know about that. But thanks, Donna. I appreciate the shoulder,” she said.

Just then the bell over the door tingled. Donna, who was facing the entrance, quickly checked out the new customer. A knowing look suddenly bloomed on her face. “I should probably do some work,” she directed at Rose, getting up quickly. Bustling away, she left Rose staring after her. 

“Wha-” Rose started, before catching a glimpse of the person who’d just entered. Her throat instantly went dry and her heart began slamming against her ribs. It was James.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, friends. The last chapter. It's definitely NSFW, btw, for those of you who've been hoping for such a chapter! 
> 
> I've so appreciated your comments and kudos and faves. Thanks for joining me on this ride!
> 
> NOTE: I've upped the rating for this fic to 'E' based on the explicit smut in second half of this chapter.

### 

James offered a wave when he spotted her, making Rose’s stomach knot. Blimey. She wasn’t ready for this. Pasting on a smile as he threaded his way across the space, she tried to figure out how to even begin a conversation with him right now. _”Hi! I just broke up with your best mate. Please don’t hate me._ ” Yeah. That was going to go over well. Instead of leading with that great conversation starter though, she opened with, “Hi, Doctor! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was just at the library and thought I’d stop in for a bite before going home,” he shared. Looking at the table and then around the pub, he asked, “Are you here by yourself?” 

“Uh, yeah. I am. Do you want to…” she asked, gesturing to the empty chair across from hers at the small table. 

“Oh. Sure, thanks,” he said, pulling out the chair and seating himself. Craning his neck, he looked around for Donna, finally catching her eye across the bar to signal he wanted a pint. That’s when she saw it.

Her heart sunk. A purple-brown bruise decorated the side of his neck. Fuck. Well that pretty much ended her hopes, didn’t it? It seemed his sojourn last night had been more, er… ‘productive’ than she’d hoped. 

“I’m glad I ran into you, actually,” James’ serious voice interrupted her sad musing. “I, uh… I just wanted to say I know about you and Jack,” he offered.

“You do?” Fuck. Jack had told him already. Bloody fantastic. Now he was going to lay into her for leading on his best mate. Well, at least she didn’t have to worry that she’d compromised a potential relationship with him, seeing as that was obviously off the table. 

“Yeah. And I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what happened. He’s a great guy, but, well… I’m sorry if you were hurt.”

If she was hurt? Unsure what to say to that, she simply looked at him for a moment. 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” he suggested, apparently taking her silence as discomfort. “You’re probably pretty angry with him right now. It’s understandable,” he added, looking at her with concern.

Finally finding her words, she shook her head in confusion. “I’m not angry with him. Why would I be angry with him?” she asked. She certainly had no reason to be upset with Jack. If anything, he should be upset with her.

“Well, uh… I just assumed,” he stammered, apparently surprised by her reaction. “You know - since he… you know…”

“Since he what?” she persisted.

“Well… since he talked to you earlier,” he bumbled out.

Wait. Something wasn’t adding up. Narrowing her eyes, she said, “James, what did he tell you?”

James swallowed visibly, looking even more uncomfortable. “Uh… he said he broke it off with you,” he stated.

“He did?” 

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” she replied, letting that sink in for a moment.

“Listen - I’m sorry if I’ve upset you more. I’ll just… I’ll leave you alone,” James suggested, pushing his chair out to stand up. 

Before he could, though, Rose reached out and touched his arm. “No. Don’t go. I… I was just surprised is all. Please stay,” she entreated.

Eying her warily for a moment, he tentatively settled back in his chair. 

“It’s just, well…God. How do I say this?” she worried aloud, sure she was about to make things a whole lot worse. “James, _he_ didn’t break up with me. It was me who broke up with him,” she admitted.

James stared blankly at her. Fuck. He was angry. “Jack is a lovely guy, and I’m sorry if I’ve hurt him,” she put in quickly, trying to assuage his probable new dislike for her. “It’s just… we just didn’t connect, you know?” 

Continuing to stare at her, James merely nodded, now looking more confused than angry.

Pushing on, she filled the silence. “I honestly didn’t mean to lead him on, just so you know. I hope you understand, but I get if you’re upset with me,” she said, meaning it. Of course she _hoped_ he wasn’t, even if there was no chance of anything between them. If the tables were turned though, and someone had just dumped her best mate for no obvious reason, she’d probably be less than impressed with them.

His next expression wasn’t what she’d been expecting. An attractive smile brightened his features. “I’m not upset with you, Rose.”

Rose swallowed nervously. “You’re not?”

“Far from it,” he assured her.

Rose shook her head. “But… I just broke it off with your best mate,” she insisted, sort of amazed. 

“Rose… I have to tell you something,” he admitted, leaning in slightly. “I love Jack,” he shared. “He’s my best mate. I do anything for him. But Jack is… well, Jack is Jack. He’s a great guy, but he’s not what you need.”

Rose blinked. “He’s not?” 

Looking down at his clasped hands, he shook his head. “I think you need someone who knows you deserve better than what he could ever offer,” he said in a soft voice. 

Rose’s breath quickened. What…

Looking up at her, he added, “You deserve someone who knows you should be appreciated for your mind, Rose. Not that the rest of you isn’t completely brilliant as well,” he added quickly, sweeping his eyes over her as he gestured at her chest awkwardly. “I just feel like you deserve someone who truly admires your passion to make the world a better place,” he suggested.

Rose felt like the air had been robbed from the room. Was he saying…  
“I guess I’m trying to say… I’m trying to ask you if you’d go out. With me. Sometime,” he posited.

A swoop of giddy excitement made her nearly laugh out loud. She managed to hold it back, but a massive smile erupted on her face in its place. “I’d love to,” she grinned, before a crushing thought pulled her immediately back to earth. “But what about Reinette?” she asked, the words escaping her without censure.

A confused look crossed his features. “Reinette?”

Rose felt her cheeks redden as she looked pointedly at his neck. “Yeah. Reinette.”

Immediately James hand flew up to his neck, covering the bruise there. Swallowing nervously, he blurted, “No! No… there’s no Reinette. I mean - there _is_ a Reinette, obviously, but not for me. That is - she… we didn’t…”

Rose felt a well of hope bloom in her. They hadn’t?

“I promise that nothing happened. Well - nothing important. It’s just… I was… I was jealous. Of you and Jack. And she was there and I was stupid,” he continued.

“So… you two didn’t...?” Rose asked.

“What?! No! I mean, she wanted to. But I kept thinking of you when she… when we… when she was kissing me,” he stammered, “so I had to leave. I think I hurt her feelings,” he admitted.

Rose’s heart leapt. He’d been thinking of her? Unbidden, a smile found her lips. “So… you left?”

Nodding sheepishly, he added, “I think I was a bit of a prat, to be honest.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I think I was even more of a prat when I was out with Jack last night,” she admitted. “I felt so guilty, cause Jack’s a nice guy, but… well, I just kept thinking about you,” she shared, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

It was his turn for a smile to light his features. “Really? That’s brilliant!” he expounded, impulsively reaching for her hand across the table. Allowing him to take it, she inwardly thrilled at the feel of his larger, cool hand over hers. It was hard to believe this was really happening. This fit, sweet, brilliant man wanted to go out with her!

Then an unwelcome thought pushed through her giddiness. “But, what about Jack?” Rose asked. “I don’t want to come between you two.”

Her concern didn’t appear to faze him, though. “I think Jack will be fine with it,” he assured her. “He’s pretty easy going that way.”

Rose wasn’t completely sold on that, but at the moment, she was ready to take him on his word. Anything that would allow her to immerse herself in the excited thrill of knowing she was going to go on a date with the delicious man across the table. 

“Well it’s about bloody time,” Donna’s voice interrupted their shared doe-eyed gazes. Looking up, they found her standing beside their table with two pints. “Now I don’t have to listen to you both pinin’ over each other every time you come in,” she said with mock relief. 

Rose blushed but grinned nonetheless. “Donna, behave,” she instructed.

“What? You try listenin’ to the likes of you two bangin’ on and on about each other. I was about ready to set you up myself! I have to say, I feel badly for Osgood though,” she added, seemingly randomly.

“Osgood?” Rose asked.

“Yeah. You know - Spaceman’s fangirl with glasses. She’s gonna be crushed.

Across from her, James’ cheeks pinkened. “She’s got a bit of a crush on me, I’m afraid,” he admitted.

“Pffft,” Donna spat. “You’re not a bit vain, are ya?” she laughed. 

James’ brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“She’s not so much into _your_ kind,” she explained. “She’s gonna be gutted because she has a thing for Rose as well.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

The sun filtered into the room through the green curtains, slanting brightly over Rose’s closed eyes. Blinking them open, she squinted uncomfortably, pushing herself more toward the middle of the bed and away from the annoying sunbeam. A warm, soft surface pressed against her bottom. 

Smiling drowsily, she turned to find James sleeping on his back beside her, his mouth gaping adorably open and his hair attractively ruffled against his pillow. Turning more, she draped her leg over his and leaned her naked body against his side to nestle her head on his shoulder. The arousing smell of his soap and just _him_ made her press herself a bit more firmly against him, causing him to stir. Smacking his lips, his eyes rolled slowly open even as a warm ‘mmm’ escaped him. 

“Mornin’,” she said softly, pleased with his newly awake status. 

“Morning,” he mumbled contentedly as she slid her fingers over his chest. Dipping her hand a bit lower to caress the soft skin above his navel, she felt his pelvis tilt upward. 

Need bloomed low in her belly with the not-so-subtle movement, prompting her to slide her hand even further south to skim the coarse hairs of his lower abdomen. 

Rewarded by a more insistent movement of his hips and a hum of pleasure, she played her fingers lightly over his curls for a moment before sliding her hand down over his thigh to gently scratch her way back up toward his centre. His hips tilted up again more emphatically and a low groan rumbled through him in response. 

Deciding she needed to tease out a few more of those needy sounds, she reached across him to slide her fingers down his other thigh, only to dig her fingernails into his soft skin as she pulled her hand back up. Her forearm grazed his firm cock as she did so, making him gasp. Rose smiled. Mmmm. More of that, please. 

Rolling over him a bit, she pressed her lips to his chest and ground her centre against his hip, making him moan. Strong hands came up around her to try to centre her on him, but Rose removed them gently, pressing them into the mattress on either side of him. “Stay still,” she suggested. 

Apparently game for a bit of submission, he relaxed his arms and hummed an aroused sound in agreement. Climbing over him, she kissed her way down his chest and moved to separate his legs so she knelt between them. Cupping his balls gently she felt herself moisten even as a hiss of arousal escaped him. God she loved him like this. Wanting and at her mercy.

Gripping him firmly, she leaned over and wrapped her lips around his now glistening tip. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, immediately moving his hands to run through her hair. 

The salty warm pre-cum exploded on her tongue, prompting her to swirl it over his head before taking as much of him as she could in her mouth. A moan escaped him as she began bobbing up and down over him, encasing his cock fully with every downward movement.

Beneath her, his body became more and more taught and his breathing more laboured. “Rose… Rose, stop,” he begged, insistently pulling her head up and away from his length. “I need to be inside you,” he demanded, reaching up to flip her over. 

Before she knew it, she was lying flat on the soft sheets as James encouraged her to spread for him. Slotting his narrow hips between her legs, he centred himself and nudged his tip against her opening. “Fuck… you’re so wet,” he breathed, slowly pushing himself forward and into her so she felt his intrusion in the most delicious way. 

Gasping, she closed her eyes as he began moving, pulling and pushing in and out of her. Wrapping her legs around him, she dug her heels into his backside, encouraging him to pick up his speed, which he did with vigor. 

As much as she wanted to keep her eyes closed and just _feel_ , she made herself open them. Watching him like this was a sight she hated missing, and this time, like every time, she wasn’t disappointed. His own eyes were slammed shut in concentration and his features were twisted to reflect a delicious pained pleasure. “James,” she gasped repeatedly, encouraging his journey skyward. 

His movements became more and more frenzied as he sought out his completion, causing her own arousal to spiral even higher. 

“Fuck!” he nearly shouted, biting his lip as he flew over the edge, his body taut and his mouth drawn open in ecstasy. It was an exquisite sight, seeing him lost in pleasure like this, and she savoured every moment of it as she continued to move beneath him. Finally, when she sensed him coming down, she squeezed her muscles purposefully tighter around his length, nursing a couple more shudders from him before he slumped over her, boneless. 

As he lay breathing heavily, she relished the feel of his sated weight on top of her. Despite the fact that she hadn’t yet found her own release, this was a part of their intimacy that she cherished. It was incredibly heady knowing she’d reduced him to this. 

Above her, James moaned before slowly extricating himself from her and rolling off onto his side. Offering her a sated smile, he crooked his elbow and propped up his head on his hand. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured, using a finger to draw a slow line down her chest, between her breasts and down her stomach.

“Yeah, well, I could say the same about you,” she breathed in response as his finger made it’s way closer to the top of her curls. 

“Mmm. Yeah, but you have so much more to admire,” he observed. “Like this,” he said, pulling his hand back up to tease the closest nipple to attention by lightly running his open palm over its tip. Leaning over, he kissed the skin above her breast as he continued the breath stealing stimulation. 

“And this,” he said, sliding his hand over to her other breast to take her neglected nipple between his fingers to coax it to attention as well. A hiss escaped her and she arched her back in response. 

Apparently seeing her movement as an offer, James took the opportunity to wrap his mouth around the closest nipple while he firmly cupped and kneaded her other breast. 

A wanton moan escaped her with the increased sensation, but she couldn’t find it in herself to feel embarrassed by it. Instead, she pulled her hands up to thread her fingers through his hair, and as his teeth nipped gently at her firm tip she soon found another similar sound slipping past her parted lips.

“And then there’s this,” he said lowly before trailing his fingers too slowly down to the apex of her thighs. Want pooled low in her belly, making her squirm in anticipation. “Do you want me to touch you?” he asked.

“God, yes,” she answered, fully aware how needy she sounded. 

He didn’t reply. Instead, he removed his hand. Rose’s breath was coming in aroused pants now as she opened her legs for him. Waiting for his touch again, she rocked her hips up a bit impatiently. When his touch didn’t come, though, she looked over to find him regarding her with some amusement. “Have you forgotten your manners, Ms. Tyler?” he said, cocking up an eyebrow. 

If she wasn’t so needy at the moment she might’ve slugged him, but right now his touch was all that mattered and he knew it. “Doctor, please… please touch me,” she entreated, unabashedly begging just as he’d wanted her to.

A satisfied smile found his lips. “You only had to ask,” he said, his voice sultry. Long fingers dipped inside her then, pulling a long moan from her lips. 

“Gods, Rose. You’re so gorgeous when you’re like this. Naked and wanting. And you’re only like this for me. Say it’s only for me,” he commanded as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her, curling them slightly into her front wall.

Bolts of pleasure shot through her with the contact, further coiling the tightening spring at the base of her spine. “It’s only for you,” she agreed breathily, now so very close. “It’s all for you.”

“That’s my precious girl,” he intoned, pulling his fingers from her. She was about to groan in disappointment when he pressed them firmly over her clit. Hissing in a sharp breath, Rose’s hips rocked up off the mattress. 

“Stay still,” he suggested, much as she had requested of him earlier. “I want you to feel this. Don’t come until I tell you to.”

A zing of arousal flew through her with the words, almost making her come right there. Forcing her hips to still, though, she willed her body to calm as he slowly began circling over her, pressing hard. A long moan escaped her and she threw her head back, revelling in the ever tightening thrill of his movements while trying at the same time to hold back. It was torture of the most delicious kind. The wash of acute sensation continued rising higher and higher as she suffered under his ceaseless stimulation until finally she knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold back any longer.

“Doctor… please, Doctor. I need to come. Let me come,” she begged, her eyes screwed shut against the rising tide.

“Alright, my Rose. Come for me,” he allowed. 

With that, the coiling pressure in her centre exploded, causing a thousand lights to fly across her consciousness. A litany of his name and ‘oh fucks’ flew from her as she came, her Doctor murmuring all the while against her skin, “Good girl. Fuck you’re gorgeous. God, Rose. That’s it…”

Finally, having pulled the last shudder from her, James rolled onto his back leaving Rose lying beside him now completely unable to move. For a few moments the only sound in the room was that of their combined panted breaths. 

Rose was the first to break the silence with a soft, exhausted laugh that tumbled from her as she stared at the ceiling. “That was bloody brilliant,” she admitted, reaching a hand out to lazily drape it on his chest. “Do you reckon we woke up Jack and Jake?” she wondered, honestly not as embarrassed about the possibility as she should’ve been.

James huffed. “After the ruckus they made last night… all three times… they deserve to be woken up by us for a change,” he put in, moving his hand to place it over hers. 

Rose laughed. “Yeah, I guess,” she smiled. Turning toward him, she snuggled into his side. “Do you think they’ll last? Jack and Jake?”

James looked up at the ceiling in consideration. “I don’t know. I honestly haven’t seen Jack this smitten since, weeelll,” he trailed off, pulling his arm up to wrap around her, “since he was head over heels for you last year,” he admitted.

Rose smiled. “I still can’t believe he agreed to ‘let you have me’,” she shook her head. “Like I’m some car at an auction.”

“Weeelll,” he replied, squeezing her to him a bit more tightly, “you do have a great bumper,” he observed.

Rose laughed and slapped him lightly on the chest. “You’re barmy,” she grinned. 

“I’m a lot of things, Rose Tyler, but I’m definitely not barmy. That would imply that I’m not in touch with reality, when, in fact, I love reality. Reality is brilliant, do you know why?” he asked, looking at her with an affectionate grin.

Rose smiled. “Why?”

“Because when I’m with you, reality feels like a dream,” he smiled.

Rose laughed. “That’s so cheesy,” she grinned.

A broad smile found James’ lips. “Yeah. It was, wasn’t it?” he agreed. Sobering slightly then, he added. “I mean it though. I can’t imagine my life without you in it, Rose. I wake up everyday and thank the universe I met you.”

Unbidden, moisture sprang to her eyes. “Me too,” she agreed. “I love you, Doctor.”

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he all but whispered, “I love you too, my Rose.”


End file.
